All the Right Mistakes
by Finchelisforever
Summary: Both their arrivals that night were by chance, and them meeting was just one big coincidence. That night destiny had a plan to change both their lives, and fate would transform these two individuals forever from just one little night. Finchel AU
1. This One Time

**I don't own anything. Hope you like the story(:**

* * *

><p>We never really know why we make some of the decisions we do in life. Sometimes you regret them, while other risks ending up well worth wild. Then there's times were fate just seems to intervene. Both their arrivals that night were by chance, and them meeting was just one big coincidence. That night destiny had a plan to change both their lives, and no one could change how fate would transform these two individuals forever from just one little night.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel paused in front of the mirror checking herself for the fourth time in ten minutes. She wasn't used to social events like this, but she agreed after being pressed by her cousin to go to an actual college party for once, instead of sitting in her room reading plays and watching musicals. Getting ready, she quickly realized why she never went in the first place as her stress level maxed. After going through her whole wardrobe multiple times, Rachel finally settled on a form fitting black dress he best friend Kurt made her buy against her will. Deciding that if she must go to a repulsive party with a bunch of sexually driven drunks, she might as well look damn hot going. Once she slipped on the dress, Rachel began curling her hair, knowing she looked sexiest with that style. Then, she put on a thick layer of cherry red lip-gloss, and waited for her cousin to come pick her up. Viewing herself in the mirror once again, Rachel was brought out of her thoughts from her cousin repeatedly knocking on her apartment's door. Quickly hurrying down the hall, and receiving a glare from her art major roommate, Rachel finally arrived at the door to see her mohawk baring cousin grinning mischievously at her.<p>

"Well Noah you're 15 minutes late. Why am I not surprised?"

"Damn cuz. You actually look decent for a drama freak like you."

"Oh shut up Noah, unlike you I don't want to sleep with anything that had a pulse, and I find the thought of one night stands repulsive"

"Don't knock it until you try it" Puck replied with a smirk.

Rachel just scoffed at her cousin, running back to grab her purse, and then told her book reading room ate where she was going for the night. Then jogged back to her front door, where Noah stood still smirking and waiting. Rolling her eyes, Rachel walked straight passed him going down the stairs and paused waiting for her cousin at his car. Seconds later Puck came sauntering down, and Rachel decided a good threat was in order for tonight.

"I don't care what you do tonight Noah. However, if I see you going at it with some, broad-chested, bottle head, blonde of yours, I will call your mother and tell her all the things you really do at college. You know how much she loves her niece Rachel." She ended with a smug grin getting in the car. Puck just laughed when he joined her, then added,

"Yeah but make sure you watch what yourself tonight too Berry," as they drove off to the party. Little did they how much Rachel should have listened to that advice.

* * *

><p>Finn sat frustrated in the passenger seat while his stepbrother drove him to a party he seriously did not want to go to. There were two other parties going on that people wanted to see him at, and he didn't want to spend the beginning one getting buzzed with Kurt. Except, his stepbrother insisted that they go to this party first, and seeing that he wanted a ride instead of walking from the dorms, Finn finally agreed. He was glad that everyone finally learned to accept that the star quarterback had a gay brother, and could actually arrive somewhere with him this year.<p>

They pulled up in the black Tahoe, and Finn was pleasantly surprised to see the party wasn't as lame as he thought it would be. Beer cans and red cups already littered the front lawn, which had a few people scattered among it, and music was blaring from inside the frat house. After giving Kurt a head nod, signaling that this is when they should part ways, Finn entered the front door to be greeted by many cheers and left and right people greeting the big man on campus. He just walked smiling through the hall, casually starting small conversations, before reaching his destination and grabbed a red cup, filling it with beer. Once he'd chugged it, he refilled the cup again and walked to the backyard to see his fellow footballers greeting him to a game of beer pong, while a dj spun music and people danced on the make shift dance floor. A busty redhead made her way towards Finn as he watched his friend miss yet another shot. The girl greeted him, flirtatiously telling him how well he played today. Finn talked back, falling into the simple routine of every Saturday. Get drunk, meet a fan girl, maybe sleep with her if she was cool, wake up to a killer hangover and sleep it off Sunday. Except somehow he knew tonight was different, and he couldn't help the feeling that something was about to change.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned at her cousin, making the long trip around the block after finally finding somewhere to park. Immediately she regretted wearing her four-inch pumps that she only wore for special occasions. So maybe she wanted to get some tonight, or at least wanted to reel in a horny man, only to shut him down with her strict, no sleeping with someone on first datesfirst meetings policy. Puck just cackled at his cousin, knowing she was being dramatic, and heard her sigh relief when they rounded the corner and saw the party in view. Then a wave of nervousness flashed over her, when she realized she seriously didn't know how to do parties. Was she supposed to just get drunk, talk to random people, then leave? She sure as heck wasn't going to stick with Noah and watch him find which girl would be his catch of the day. Sensing his cousin's fear, Noah placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder as they stood in front of the party.

"Just have fun Rachel and stop worrying. Call me if you need anything or a ride," Puck said before walking off towards the door, as he turned the doorknob urging his cousin to walk before him. Rachel tentatively walked forward and right before Noah shoved her through the door, he whispered to her, "Just don't go too crazy on me cuz." With that she was thrown into a foreign world she'd never experienced.

As she walked through the hall, she heard loud music blasting, and saw people mingling in their own drunken conversations, and a few couples making out in random corners. A cup was thrust into her hands by a random partygoer, and Rachel lifted it to her nose, smelling something extremely strong. Pondering on whether or not to drink the vile concoction, Rachel stood there before deciding that if she was already there she might as well. The burning liquid slid down her throat, and after successfully downing her first cup, Rachel started to feel the unfamiliar buzz wash over her, urging her to refill. Once she had found the keg, Rachel filled her cup again, this time chugging it down in three gulps, and then filling the container again, only to be taken aback by a familiar screech and the someone tackling her from behind. Turning around, Rachel saw her best friend red faced and clearly drunk, grinning ear to ear at her.

"Rachel you made it I thought you'd never come. It so great that you actually came to a party, you get to see how fun they are! Oh, I met this guy Blaine and he's fantastic!" Kurt slurred before spinning around, expecting to see the curly haired boy he had just met, then frowned when he was nowhere in sight.

"Boo, I must have lost him. Well I must be going to find him, I'll see you later lovely you're so beautiful have fun." He added before stumbling away shouting "Blainnnnee! Oh Blainey curly haired boy Blaine where are you?" Rachel just giggled at her best friend before gulping down another cup.

Several drinks, and random conversations later, Rachel found herself having fun, officially drunk, and having to pee. Stumbling towards the steps Rachel tripped twice but finally reached the top and tried to open the bathroom door, only to find it locked. The thought stumped drunken Rachel, and she stood there confused but was brought back to Earth when a broad-chested man opened the door, smacking her in the face and knocking Rachel onto her butt.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I should've seen you there." The unknown man said kneeling down next to Rachel preparing to help her up. Although, in her state Rachel didn't even look up at the boy, before getting into a laugh attack over falling. Still confused the stranger laughed with her, drunk but clearly not as bad as the girl he ran into.

"Oh you're fine. Just watch where you're going next time mister." Rachel said still giggling and poking the crouched boy in the chest. Once she realized he had a large outstretched hand waiting to help her up, Rachel took it and stumbled back up to her feet, once again hating the shoes she had chose to wear.

"I'm sorry, I am terribly clumsy."

"It's okay you were very chivalrous afterwards. Just don't make this a habit with girls."

Then for the first time, Rachel looked up to the lopsided grin that stared at her intently. Her eyes fell upon the number 5 jersey he was sporting and her mood quickly changed.

"Oh I know who you are. You're Finn Hudson, the football hero that everyone loves. I see how you get girls now; make them fall for your sweet gentleman personality and cute dimples. Well I have news for you sir!" Rachel slurred loudly, "It's not gonna work on me! Besides we don't belong talking, you're a big shot, I'm a drama art nerd. So I will save you the trouble of embarrassment and currently leave." She finished before spinning around only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Now hold on, how can you make that assumption if don't even know me?"

Spinning around Rachel had fury filling her eyes, "Because I hear things about you from multiple people. Besides, you're not my type anyway and you would never want a girl like me." She said, noticing that the proximity between them was becoming smaller. Towering over her Finn didn't know what had gotten into him or why he was attracted to this girl. She was right, she wasn't his type, and although he didn't totally hate them, Finn didn't like random hookups at every party. Except something was drawing him to her and he closed the gap between them, staring down at the girl, eyes full of anger and lust. The girl reciprocated the look not backing down, and Finn finally whispered a fierce, "Try me." before crashing his lips against this amazing girl in front of him.

Rachel didn't know what it was, maybe the alcohol thinking, but she didn't fight back when the man she shouldn't be with started kissing her. Finally realizing Finn was doing most of the work, Rachel kissed back and a feeling of warmth and happiness took over her as he rested his hands on her hips, signaling for her to jump. Reading so, Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist not breaking the kiss, while Finn blindly found an unlocked room shoving them through the door. The door slammed behind them bringing both kissers back to reality who realized that they needed air. They both pulled back instinctively gazing into each other's eyes, dawning on what just happened. Wide eyed the pair looked at the other before simultaneously nodding and rushing back to their kissing, picking where they had left off. Wandering towards the bed, Rachel tugged at the hem of Finn's shirt and quickly helped him pull it off, before Finn plopped her the bed of the unknown person's room they were in. Finn just stood there eyeing the girl he had just met lying in front of him eyes showing want and hunger. Bounding forward Finn caged her body under him, ripping and tugging at the skimpy dress she was teasing him with. Once the offending clothing was off, he was once again in a trance by the beauty he saw in front of him. Never before had he seen such a beautiful girl.

Rachel became self-conscious under him in just her bra and underwear, as Finn stared at her. Sure, she had been intimate with guys before, but it'd been a while since she had. Plus, Finn could get the hottest girls in this college so she didn't understand why he was bothering to hook up with her. Finally meeting his eyes Rachel saw a happy smile appear on the boys lips, before he attached them to her neck and worked his way down her body, immediately making her wet. Rachel's insecurities left and she realized that if a cute, popular boy was willing to do this, that she couldn't stop him. The alcohol still doing numbers on both of them, Rachel quickly began to work on the button of Finn's jeans, and pushed the denim down, while he helped kick them off, making his large bulge prominent. Rachel flung her hands into the boxers, taking his length in her tiny hand and began pumping, while Finn got to work unclasping her bra and fondling each of her boobs before sliding his fingers into her panties in between her wet folds and began pumping his fingers in and out of her. He heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard when a breathy "Finn" came moaning out of her mouth. It was then that he realized he had yet to know her name, and as if sensing his thoughts Rachel managed to gasp out, "Rachel, Rachel Berry" Finn couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips, at how well her name suited her. At that point, Rachel couldn't take it anymore as she drunkenly ripped Finn's boxers down fully showing him off in front of her. On cue, Finn did the same with her underwear and Finn hovered over her, silently asking her the question, which she simply nodded to him before he plunged inside of her. Rachel gasped at how much he filled her, but that wonderful feeling coursed over her as Finn began pumping in and out of her. Rachel began to meet each of his thrusts and very quickly, both were almost to their edges. Sensing so, Finn took his hand and began thumbing her clit before her walls clenched around him and she came in front of him, causing Finn to hit his peak right after with a breathy, "Rach."

Once he'd pulled out, they both laid there awkwardly not knowing what to do until Finn heard a soft snore coming from his right realizing Rachel had fallen asleep. The alcohol finally hit him Finn he began to doze off next to her, and they both fell into a peaceful sleep, not realizing both their lives were about to change.


	2. Something About the Chase

**I don't own Glee, Facebook, Funny Girl or anything else. Reviews would be lovely(:**

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes slowly, her head pounded to the beat of the music that was still playing around her. Glancing at the clock to her right, Rachel looked, finding it had only been an hour since falling asleep, and the party was still raging around her. As she, yawned, stretching and looking at her surroundings it finally dawned on her what she was doing in the foreign room. Gathering the courage to turn to her left, and confirming her fears, she looked over to see a snoring Finn Hudson next to her. With the new sobriety she had slept into, Rachel's mind raced at how bad her lapse of judgment had been. She had slept with Finn Hudson, quarterback for the college, coolest guy on campus, not to mention her best friend's brother. While she was just some random drama freak, who Finn didn't know, even though she was Kurt's best friend. Kurt didn't like mixing his brother with the people he hung out with, because frankly Finn wouldn't understand them and they'd probably find disgust in his simple popular ways. This was definitely a social fault in her part, and she knew he would immensely regret it after waking up just like she had.<p>

Choosing to do the inevitable, Rachel lifted herself out of the unknown person's bed, feeling all the drinks she had pound on her head and slosh in her stomach. Finding her discarded underwear and bra thrown around, she slipped them on before following with her dress. Noticing a bathroom connected, Rachel slipped into it, relieving herself of all the alcohol she had drank and making herself looked not sexed and presentable. Then she slipped out of the bathroom, and turned around once more to look at the boy sleeping in front of her, realizing it was a onetime thing, and they'd probably never see each other again. Standing in the doorway, she glanced once more towards Finn before silently closing the door and leaving the party for her own bed with only a hint of regret.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly through the window, landing in Finn's eyes awaking him from his deep slumber, sitting up much too quickly for his bodies liking, and the familiar Sunday morning nauseous feeling came over him. After falling back onto the pillow, and closing the blinds behind him, Finn finally looked around and saw an unfamiliar bedroom surrounding him. Then the realization hit him as he turned to where a girl's body was supposed to be only to find an empty bed, and none of the girl's clothes to be found around. The picture of a beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes filled his mind, and the name haunted him as the memories of last night came back. Rachel. Had he really pulled a one-night stand? Not to toot his own horn, but had she actually left him alone in bed to wake up by himself? Most girls he slept with couldn't wait for him to wake up, normally with a present in the form of sex, before Finn had to break their hearts and kick them out.<p>

His mind kept running back to that girl, there was something different about her, and he liked that. Realizing he should probably get out of the strangers bed, Finn finally fell out, slipped on his jeans and T-shirts, and padded out of the house past the other sleeping people and random bottles of alcohol. Finally, he reached his dorm room, entering to find a still sleeping roommate. Discovering the bottle of medicine, Finn swallowed the pills, before falling into a slumber once again, not ready to face the day. Drifting off into sleep, Finn's mind kept going back to that small brunette from the previous night and he dreamed of those deep brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since that night, and Finn's mind still hadn't forgotten about Rachel. He wanted to see her again, but he didn't have her phone number and definitely didn't want to be a total Facebook stalker and attack her on the internet. Aimlessly walking back to his dorm, Finn was brought out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket. Flipping it quickly, answering he said,<p>

"Hello"

"Finn sweetie it's your mother. I hope you're having fun at college! I would just like to tell you that Burt and I will be coming up Thursday before you guys come home for the holidays. We thought we could help you pack up the things you need for the long break between semesters. Plus, we want to make sure you and Kurt aren't killing each other. How does that sound honey?"

"Yeah mom that sounds awesome! I'll be excited to see you" Finn replied with a smile. He never wanted to admit it but he missed his mom terribly.

"Oh good! Could you tell Kurt for us? I known normally it would be the other way around, but Kurt doesn't want to answer his phone, so could you go to his apartment and check on him?"

"Yeah sure Mom. Love you. See you in a few days"

"Love you too sweetie. Tell Kurt we send him love too."

"Okay. Bye Mom" Finn finished before hanging up on his mom, and changing his direction to walk towards his stepbrothers apartment.

Finn realized how happy he was to live on the second floor, as he climbed another flight of stairs to get to Kurt's fifth floor room. Huffing, once he reached the top, Finn made a mental note to head back to the gym over break because he seriously needed to stay in football shape. After recovering, he found Kurt's room and knocked loudly a couple times, then was quickly met by the annoyed face of Kurt in an apron, standing in front of him.

"Oh it's you. Why am I not surprised that you're the one who'd be rudely disrupting my baking?"

"Nice to see you too brother" Finn added smugly before letting himself in without even asking.  
>Looking around he saw the kitchen lit and baking ingredients neatly laid on the counter, smelling something delicious wafting from the oven.<p>

"Mmm. Smells good. What are you making?"

"Pumpkin pie. Now would you mind telling me why you are standing in my kitchen, screwing up my proper cooking routine?"

"Can't a guy visit his brother when he wants to see his bright and shining face?"

"Yes he can, but you're not that type of guy Finn." Before Finn could tell him the real reason he was there, a light tapping on the door of the apartment stopped him.

"Oh my gaga, how any people are going to screw up the precious time I have in the kitchen by myself?" Kurt shouted, then stomped to the door and opened it to see a familiar face greeting him. Leaving his brother at the door, Finn wandered back to the living room and plopped on the couch waiting for Kurt to finish with his visitor. After a minute, footsteps could be heard down the hall and Finn looked up to see those big brown eyes huge out of shock staring at him.

"There you are." Kurt said, then turned to Rachel, "I'm sorry he's here interrupting our girl time. Rachel this is my brother Finn, Finn meet Rachel." The two didn't even listen to Kurt as Rachel stared off towards the window, feeling Finn's eyes boring into her.

"I know" Finn mustered up still staring at the girl who was purposely avoiding his gaze, but his words quickly bringing her eyes to his, with a look he couldn't recognize.

"You two know each other?" Kurt inquired to the pair.

"Sorta." They repeated at the same time before Rachel started speaking, to stop Finn from saying anything stupid.

"Finn accidentally knocked me over at a party once. We said sorry and that was the end of our meeting." Rachel said, leaving out the part where she slept with her best friend's brother while they both were in a drunken haze.

"Oh well that's pleasant. Rachel you can wait for me in the kitchen if you want. Finn will be leaving shortly after I find out why he's here in the first place." Kurt said, ushering Rachel out but missing the looks going on between the other two in front of him.

Once she was out of the room, Finn let his look of confusion pass over him, not understanding why she was here, and why she had lied about how they knew each other.

"So Finn, why are you here?"

"How do you know Rachel?"

"She's my best friend Finn. If you actually listened to me, you would here that when I say I have other plans they're usually with someone named Rachel. Now stop avoiding the subject and tell me why you're in my apartment."

Finn just sat thinking, had he really not noticed that Rachel was Kurt's best friend? He knew she looked familiar, but he didn't realize she was the girl who he saw in all of his brother's pictures.

"Oh um, mom called. She said her and Burt are coming up Thursday to help us pack the stuff we want to bring home for the holidays." Finn finished, and saw Kurt sigh in relief when he realized Finn didn't need anything from him.

Just then, the two heard trampling pounding down the hallway, and saw Rachel booking to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, then heard heaving come through the door. The boys rushed towards the bathroom, and Finn let Kurt carefully open it, to see a sickly Rachel, vomiting into the toilet. Slowly entering, Kurt pulled Rachel's hair away from her face, and rubbed her back gently as the throwing up slowly stopped, while Finn awkwardly stood in the doorway taking in the sight. Finally, Rachel looked up wiping her mouth cheeks red in embarrassment and tiredness. Kurt threw her a sympathetic look while Finn just gazed at her confused.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I think I have a flu bug or something because I've been getting sick all week." Kurt just smiled at her sweetly; grabbing her toothbrush and telling her that he'd take care of her, then shoved Finn out of the room.

"Get out." Kurt said bluntly

"What? Why? Maybe I want to help her too"

"No you don't Finn. Sick girls are very harsh to deal with and Rachel was just being sweet cause you were there. I don't want you catching what she has so leave."

"Hey, what if you catch it too?"

"I won't, I have an impeccable immune system, which prevents me from catching most things. Also, I will thoroughly be sterilizing everything in this house, and will make sure to wear a mask anytime I'm around her. Go Finn, I will see you on Thursday, but until then, go do whatever football jocks do." Kurt finished before shoving Finn out the door, slamming it in his face. Standing there dumbfounded, Finn wondered how so much had passed him. He had a seriously close relation to Rachel, that being his brother. His heart couldn't help but ache at the thought of Rachel being sick, and Finn knew he had to do something to change this encounter, not letting it be their last. His new mission after winter break was operation Rachel Berry. Little did he know, him being connected to her was gonna be a lot easier then he thought it would be.

* * *

><p>Finn smacked his alarm off, rolling over in a haze not wanting to wake up for his new semester of classes. In hindsight, he should have put a class later than 8 o'clock but when he was signing up, he thought he could do it. Wrong. Lying there trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes, Finn thought back to how wonderful his holidays had actually been. Going back home to Lima was fun, seeing everyone in his old glee club, and visiting the football field where he got his start. Plus, his Christmas was cool with just the four of them and he got some sweet presents. Except the free coupon for one wardrobe make over from Kurt, which was more of a present to Kurt than to Finn. Although, he was glad to have some much needed family time. Being states away from your family is hard, and not being able to come home for three months was even more difficult. So, after that recharge on his energy, Finn was very pleased to be back on campus to begin operation Rachel Berry.<p>

During the long break, Finn learned a couple of things about the girl he was in pursuit of. Kurt had called her a couple days after they went back home and wished her a happy Hanukah, revealing she was Jewish. Also, he saw the outfit Kurt had bought her for the holidays, and found that she was also a subject to his fashion makeovers. Maybe he went a little too far when he listened to their conversation on the phone from the kitchen, and heard Kurt tell her about the delicious vegan cookie he bought at Starbucks the other day that she had to try, and to tell her dads he said hi. However, it was worth it because now he knew so much about her and had conversations to start up. He was going to get Rachel to stop avoiding him, and just have a simple conversation with him. She definitely didn't know one night stand etiquette which was don't make it awkward, which she was doing. Rolling to his other side Finn saw his roommate Sam lying the bed next to him, sleeping happily and jealousy rose over Finn who wished he didn't have to get up for this class once a week.

Pulling himself sleepily off the bed, Finn hauled his legs over the edge of his twin size bed that he didn't fit in. Thumping onto the ground, Finn walked through the room and picked up a sweater, smelled it, assumed it wasn't too dirty and threw it on along with a pair of jeans and a vest on top, because after all it was winter in New York. Then Finn clumsily stumbled towards the bathroom, tripping over his own legs. His head was whipped by Sam's pillow and his roommate mumbled for, "The fucking frankenteen to stop being such a klutz and get ready quieter." Stumbling once again, Finn made it to their bathroom, brushed his teeth, and patted down his hair so it looked reasonable. Walking back into his room, he found Sam once again asleep, then picked up his backpack and laptop and began his cold walk to class.

Quickly marching through the doors Finn walked into the large classroom and found one of the open seats in the back, taking it and waiting for the lecture to start in 5 minutes. Taking out his laptop Finn logged onto Facebook to pass the time but quickly got bored and logged off only to see a familiar brunette taking the seat next to him, looking jittery and avoiding his gaze. Looking around Finn realized the only open seat had been the one next to him, and the professor walked in right as Rachel took her seat. As the man in front began to talk to the class about what to expect this semester, Finn's eyes fell back on Rachel who seemed very intrigued by the notebook in front of her. Eyes grazing over her, Finn noticed there was something different about the way she looked. She wasn't dressed in her normal preppy, short skirt or dress attire even in winter, today she was wearing a simple grey NYU sweatshirt and yoga pants with her hair thrown in a messy bun on top her head. Her face looked sick, and she had dark circles and red puffy rims under her eyes, which made it, look like she had cried herself through several nights over break. Not only looking differently, Finn saw that she seemed to have a totally different personality too. She wasn't sporting her normal confident glow, and bright cheerful morning attitude, prepared to go to any class. The mood that seemed to come from her was just tired and sad, and she was later than Finn to class. From what Kurt told him, she was very punctual and never late, always 5 or 10 minutes early. Something was off about her and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

His attention falling back onto the professor, Rachel gazed up to the tall man she was forced to sit next to. Why did she have to be put in this class? Maybe she could switch out, but it wouldn't do her any good. He could tell something was up with her just by the way he was staring at her, and she couldn't help but feel nervousness creep up on her as different thoughts raced through her mind. Her studies were going to go down the drain if she kept this up; she had never missed a class before, let alone be almost late to one. That was not the way to start the semester and she knew it. How was she even supposed to get any work done when she knew his eyes would be on her the whole time, as they were now? So, Rachel once again found entertainment by the inside of her notebook before pulling her laptop and setting it up to start typing her notes.

Halfway through the class and she honestly couldn't take it anymore. Doing these notes was killing her and she honestly just wanted to crawl back into her bed and go to sleep. It didn't help at all that out of the corner of her eye she saw Finn's pages alternating between Facebook and some random shooting game. Finally succumbing to pressure Rachel saved her notes page, then logged onto Facebook and went through her news feed. Nothing was very different or exciting but she couldn't stop herself from staying on. Then just as she went to log off she saw a bubble pop up at the bottom of her screen, lit up next to the name Finn Hudson.

**Finn Hudson**: Hey

**Finn Hudson**: You can't ignore me forever

**Finn Hudson**: Are you still sick? Something's wrong.

**Rachel Broadway Berry**: No Finn I'm not, just tired from waking up early.

**Finn Hudson**: No, I am tired from waking up early. You look nothing like yourself.

**Rachel Broadway Berry**: Well thank you for telling me I look bad Finn.

**Finn Hudson**: No I didn't mean it like that, it's just you are always so happy in the morning and today you have no life.

**Rachel Broadway Berry**: Finn what I do with my life is none of your business so if you could please stop pestering me.

_Rachel Broadway Berry is now logged off_

Finn glared down to the girl by his side whom had the same icy stare towards the front of the room, as the professor finished up his lecture for the day. Slamming her computer down and throwing it in her bag Rachel charged out of the hall before anyone had even gotten out of their seats. Hastily walking down the sidewalk Rachel didn't hear the person taking large steps behind her until a large hand grabbed her wrist spinning her around. Rachel's eyes widened when she turned to see Finn glaring down at her with pure determination over his face.

"Let go of me right now or I will press charges." Finn eased his grip on her wrist but didn't let go.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Okay Finn I may have caught something. Now would you please let me go."

"Yeah sure. When you tell me the truth."

"That is the truth Finn. I was up all night sick, and managed to fall asleep at 5 which is why I slept through my alarm. You know I have tremendous attendance and wouldn't miss a class even if I was sick, especially not the first." Rachel screamed at him before rushing towards her apartment complex, with a wave of sickness coming over her once again. She just wanted to get in her bed and watch musicals all day. It was killing her knowing that Finn worried about her and she knew that outburst was unnecessary, but she had to do it. Trudging through the snow, Rachel finally made it back to her bed and popped in Funny Girl, then curled up into a blanket and started to sob into her pillow, finally drifting off to sleep after half heartily singing all her favorite song. Funny Girl couldn't even cheer her up. She had hit rock bottom, and knew she could still go down from here.

* * *

><p>Completing his last class of the day, Finn checked his phone and saw it was 2. Not that much time had passed, and now that his events were clear for the day, he made a very urgent call to his brother.<p>

"Kurt Hummel fashion, singing, and Broadway bound extraordinaire speaking. How may I help you?"

"Kurt! It's Finn."

"As if I couldn't tell from your voice. What do I have to do for you now brother? Suck up to a teacher, bail you out of jail, take you to get your leg casted from falling down the stairs in klutziness? Or all of the above?"

"Haha funny. No seriously I need Rachel's address."

"And why would you need that?"

"Because she was in my lecture today and looked sick and I want to go check on her."

"Finn I bet it's nothing."

"She was the last person to class, wore yoga pants and a sweatshirt with her hair in a bun, and quit taking notes halfway through class. "

"Oh dear. Well I best be getting over there, thank you for informing me but I can take over from here."

"No!" Finn shouted, "I need to see if she's alright."

"Finn I don't see why you need to."

Sighing Finn decided he'd pull out what he knew would work on Kurt, "Because I might be forming a crush on her and I made her angry before she left and I want to make it right."

No response came from the other end of the receiver but he could tell Kurt was holding back an "Awe" and a smile.

"Well well Mr. big man on campus is actually forming feelings for someone. I'm proud of you Finn. So I guess I can give you the address." Kurt sighed before reciting it to Finn then saying goodbye and hanging up.

Throwing his phone back into his pocket, Finn stared at the address written down and worry pulsed over him when he realized that he was going to Rachel's apartment after she screamed at him. Taking long strides, Finn found the street he was looking for since it wasn't too far from where he had been at. Bounding towards the front of the building, butterflies danced in his stomach as he walked to steps and through the hall towards her door. Then there it was 301, right in front of his face and he couldn't muster up the courage to knock on the door. Thinking of his dad's bravery, Finn slowly raised his fist and tapped on the door a few times. Waiting for a minute Finn realized no one was coming and he tried once again to get the same result. On cue, Finn's phone went off and he picked it up and read the text from Kurt, who read his mind,

_She won't answer if she's that upset. There is a key under the mat to the apartment on her right._

Leave it to Rachel to know not to put her house key under the mat in front, but right next door. Searching, Finn anxiously found the key before putting it through the lock, opening the door, before placing the key back where it was before. Cautiously stepping into the unknown place Finn looked around and was shocked by what he saw. The kitchen was littered with takeout and other food places boxes, with a couple of bowls stacked in the sink. In the living room, DVDs were strung all over and dirty blankets lay across the floor. Quietly Finn tiptoed to where the hum of a TV was coming from and pushed the door open to see a sleeping Rachel curled up against a pillow softly snoring. Finn thought she never looked more beautiful, then decided not to wake her and went to secretly clean her house. Starting on the kitchen, throwing away all the food and washing the dishing, he progressed to the living room and put the DVDs where they belonged, after finally figuring out her organization system. Who puts movies by how famous each Broadway star is?

While finishing folding up the last blanket, and placing it in the closet they belonged in, Finn heard a soft noise coming from Rachel's room. Inching closer silently, the sound became clear to be quiet sobs of Rachel. Peering through the crack in the door, Finn watched as Rachel rocked back and forth with her pillow as she watched what Finn had made out to be Grease. He watched as Rachel tried to sing to the song, only to stop when tears choked back her voice. It was then that Finn decided he couldn't take the sight anymore, as he pushed to door open revealing himself to Rachel.

Looking up Rachel's eyes became wide in fear as she pulled the pillow above her head ready to throw as a defense mechanism, only to drop it when she realized it was Finn. Then her eyes filled with rage when she saw who was standing before her.

"What are you doing here Finn? How did you get in?" she said deadpanned.

"Kurt told me how. I'm here to see what's wrong with you. Not some bullshit answer about being sick, but the true one that has got you crying all the time, late for classes, dressing like that, and letting you leave your apartment in a mess."

Rachel turned her head away so Finn couldn't see the tear drops fall onto her cheeks, but realized it was useless as he walked towards her and sat onto the bed next to her. It was bound to come to this sooner or later but right now Rachel wished it was later.

"Look at me. Tell me what's wrong." Rachel just shook her head in protest still shying her face away from Finn. Realizing she wasn't gonna budge, Finn took his finger and wiped the fresh tear that had fallen down her cheek before pulling her chin forward, making her look towards him.

"Are you gonna tell me?" he asked again. This time Rachel didn't shake her head but just stared into Finn's caramel eyes. Urging her to go forward Finn placed a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek, and she shivered under the touch of his lips.

"How about now?" Rachel sat inaudible still, just looking at the man in front of her. Then Finn placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips, causing Rachel to shiver under his touch. This boy was practically a stranger and he still managed to make her feel like this.

"Tell me. Please." To this Rachel nodded her head fiercely before collapsing onto Finn burying her face in his chest as loud wails came out of her as she cried, even after all the crying she had already done. Finn just stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth, and whispering "It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." into her ear, not really knowing why he was comforting but didn't care he just wanted her to stop hurting. Several minutes passed before Rachel looked into Finn's eyes as he willed her to tell him what was wrong.

This was it, she had to tell him. Her life was hanging by the thread of this one line and she braced herself for the worst as the two words played over and over in her mind but she just couldn't make it come out of her mouth. She had pictured this scene many times before, but none of them were like this, and she definitely didn't prepare for it to be this hard. Time seemed to slow down as she filled her air with lungs only to produce the whispering words,

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Making Plans

**Once again I don't own anything. Hope you like it so far. Reviews have been great, so keep them coming, even constructive or ideas for next chapters. Hope you like this one(:**

* * *

><p>His mind blanked, and he had to replay what she had said in his mind to make sure he had heard correctly. His heart seemed to stop, but at the same time pounded in his chest, as his tried to make himself breathe. Forcing himself to look at her, he saw those beautiful brown eyes, full of despair and fear, and he felt the world crumble around him as these two people sat only focused on each other. Questions raced through Finn's head, and he someone managed to break the silence with,<p>

"You're p-pregnant. With a baby." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yes. I'm pregnant with a baby."

Finn huffed before asking, "My baby?" which was more of a statement then a question, but it was confirmed by nodding her head, eyes brimming with tears. Finn's mind raced back and forth as he tried to process the information he had just learned.

"How long have you known?

"A week. Three days before I came back, I realized why I was sick and took four tests"

"All positive?" All Rachel produced back was a nod

"And you're sure it's mine?"

"Positive you were my first time in four months." Rachel added in embarrassment while Finn  
>pulled her closer and kissed her hair, dreading the question he had to ask next.<p>

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know Finn," she answered with a whisper as she sat clenching the blanket, reality striking for both of them.

"You can't run away from this Rach. I know it's hard but you gonna have to make a decision, whatever you decide I'll stand by you, but you're going to have to choose." Finn said knowing it wasn't easy, but nothing they did now would be. They sat in that position for a while, Finn not pressuring Rachel because it was her decision not his and he knew it was going to be the toughest choice she ever made. Just as he was about to lay her in bed and let her sleep on it she breathed out,

"I can't kill it," and once again Finn's heart stopped, "I don't know if I want to keep it or give it away but I won't kill it. That's our child and no matter how it happened, I already love it." When she finished, Finn quickly brushed a tear away not wanting to cry. She was right, abortion was the easy way out and no matter what he already loved his child, and he would do anything to keep it safe. The two people sat mindlessly for a while, before drifting off to sleep letting the worries sleep away for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke to someone loudly tapping on her locked bedroom door, and Rachel's heart sank when she looked to the other side of her bed and saw that it was empty. She knew what happened earlier was too good to be true, and when the thought actually hit Finn, he would run. It would be okay though, she had thought she was going to go through this alone when she first found out, so she could do it now that it was definite. Forcing herself off her bed, Rachel slowly made her way to the still loud knocking coming from the other side of her door, opening it and seeing the confused look of her best friend.<p>

"Kurt what are you doing here?" she asked, not really wanting company and to just have time to cry in bed.

"Well after Finn said he'd be coming to check on you and then him not answering his phone for four hours I became worried and make sure you were alright."

Once again, she cringed at his name. She didn't expect a relationship out of this sure, I mean they barely knew each other except for the night and a few other exchanges. He didn't have to care about her, and he could ignore her if he wanted to keep his popularity, but was it too much to ask, for him to just maybe care about his kid? Noticing Kurt staring at her, Rachel began to walk down the hall to her living room, noticing the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. Rounding to corner, Rachel became filled with utter confusion when she took in the sight Finn sautéing vegetables, and cooking casually over her stove like nothing was new. To her shock again, she looked over to Kurt who seemed content with the sight, as his brother mixed the sauce in a pot, then grabbed plates to put the food on. Turning around Finn was surprised to see Kurt with a smug grin standing in front of him, and Rachel next to him eyes furrowed together in confusion.

"I'm glad you awoke the sleeping bear." Finn said laughing

"Yeah it took awhile but she came around." Kurt added while leading Rachel towards her dining table where other food was already set up.

"What's up with all the food?"

"Finn said you might be hungry so this came about." He said motioning towards the plates in front of them.

"Yeah, but when did you get here?"

"Well like I said, Finn didn't answer his phone so I came over to make sure you hadn't killed each other. Luckily I came here to find Finn snoring on the couch and you curled up on your bed." Rachel sent Finn a questionable look, and Finn sent back one that said he'd explain later, while Kurt kept going on with his story.

"After finally shaking this oaf awake, I asked what happened. He explained to me that you had truly been sick, but were further upset because you fathers talked about how much they missed you when you went home, and how sad they seemed when you left. So, you guys watched a movie and you fell asleep so he moved you so you could better sleep then went back to bed on the couch." Kurt finished, and Rachel mentally gave props to Finn for having such a well thought out lie.

"Oh I see. Well then let's dig in."

Rachel added before eating a large amount of the vegan food the boys had prepared. They made  
>small talk, and Rachel once again avoided Finn's eyes, wanting to deny the conversation they had a couple of hours ago. Finishing their meal, the three cleaned up and awkwardly stood in the living room after, not knowing what to do next. After mentally fighting, the two men decided to leave and before heading through the door, Finn whispered in Rachel's ear "We'll talk tomorrow," then trailed behind his brother leaving a baffled Rachel in her apartment.<p>

That night, Finn lay awake wiling his mind to shut up, but not being able to. He didn't know how to be a father, how was he going to do this? Not to mention, he would need a job along with football. Crap, how could he focus on keeping in shape during the off-season when this would always be on his mind? He had always thought that guys who got girls pregnant on accident were stupid, was it really that hard to use protection? Except, somehow he had ended up here by his mistake, ruining Rachel's goals in life, and he was going to have to deal with a hormonal, large Rachel and that was one of his scariest thoughts. Letting his mind stay on Rachel, Finn's heart raced when he thought of her, and how she made him feel. They barely knew each other, and yet they were having a baby, and Finn couldn't stop the feelings she was creating towards her. Who knows maybe it would end in a relationship as he had formally wanted, but with this curveball thrown at him the lines quickly became blurred. Finally letting his eyes droop Finn managed to fall asleep, but tossed and turned all night.

* * *

><p>Rachel managed to force her eyes open and rolled over to her side in a half-awake state. Looking around, she sat up rubbing her temples as a wave of nausea came over her, a minute later it was over and Rachel willed herself to get out of bed and prepare her for the unplanned day ahead of her. Mindlessly walking out of her room Rachel was startled when she saw one Finn Hudson sitting on her couch staring at a black TV. Glancing at him, she saw his face full of fear and worry, with dark circles under his wide eyes. Slowly approaching, Rachel placed a gentle hand on Finn's shoulder causing him to jump and look back at her. At the sight of Rachel, Finn's heart crumbled, but he put on a tough face as Rachel rounded the couch and took the seat next to him. The pair sat there uncomfortably for a couple of minutes, and Finn resumed his dazed look before Rachel broke the silence,<p>

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?"

"Well I mean what are you doing sitting on my couch staring at a blank TV at 9 in the morning while I'm asleep?"

"How are we supposed to do this Rach?" There it was, Rachel had expected that, once the thought hit Finn, he would blow up and she sighed as he went on.

"We're only 22! We aren't old enough to have a child. What about money? I don't have a job, and I don't know if you have a job but minimum wage isn't enough to support a kid! Not to even mention we haven't even seen it yet to prove it's there. What kind of parents will we be if we can't even take you to a proper doctor?" Finn screeched while pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I don't know Finn!" Rachel yelled back, "This scares the hell out of me and I don't know! The doors right there if you want to leave!" she finished pointing to the door. This caused Finn to halt and he spun on his heels with anger-filled eyes.

"You honestly think I would leave?"

"Well most guys would."

"Do you seriously think I'm that big of a jerk? Rach I'm not going to do that."

"Finn I don't blame you the thought of being a dad is terrifying, let alone it was out of a one night stand with a loser."

"Stop it. I know this wasn't planned but I'm not gonna leave you to do this alone. Yeah the thought of me being a father is terrifying but you're not going to carry our child alone Rachel."

Rachel couldn't help the blush that crept up on her face when Finn said our child, and he sighed before sitting back in his seat next to Rachel with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"No I'm sorry I accused you of wanting to leave."

"It's okay, but just know that I won't do it."

"Are you sure Finn? You're willing to deal with my morning sickness, cravings, swelling up like a balloon, tormenting for knocking up a nerd, and all the worry that comes with this?" Finn produced a firm nod, and Rachel searched his eyes for any doubt.

"What if I want to keep it? You would help take care of it, pay for bills and be willing to share the work for 18 plus years?" she asked and watched as Finn nodded once again.

"Now what if I give it up for adoption? Would you go along with my decisions and listen if I wanted a closed or open adoption?"

"Yes Rachel! Yes! I am willing to do all that! Rachel I already love this baby and no matter what happens I will be there for it. I know what it's like to grow up without a dad so I won't let our kid go through life like that." There he goes again with saying our kid and Rachel's heart beated faster, even though she knows it shouldn't.

"I believe you." Rachel said, and Finn finally breathed looking into Rachel's eyes, further proving that he was in it for the long haul.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the passenger seat paralyzed with fear, while Finn was next to her driving, masking his own fright with concentration on the road. After they had talked that day, they agreed upon setting up a doctor's appointment before discussing anything else. So, there they were driving to their appointment both their minds racing in panic.<p>

As Finn pulled into the parking lot, he got out and opened Rachel's door, but stopped when she didn't move.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can." He said, motioning his hands toward her to help her out.

"What if there's something wrong. I can't deal with that Finn." Rachel shouted panicking.

Finn crouched down to her level and spoke directly to her, "Rach, everything's going to be fine. Now come on we're never going to see our kid if you sit here all day." Finn stood back up and pulled Rachel out with him, and the pair began walking into the office.

Rachel sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine and looking at the other couples sitting around her. They were all so happy, while she sat terrified next to the father, a boy she barely knew. One woman glanced at her, giving her a sympathetic look taking her husband's hand, while another seemed to be glaring at Finn and her, noticing the lack of wedding band and their ages. The painful situation was avoided when a nurse walked in,

"Miss Rachel Berry." She said smiling, looking around. Rachel slowly stood up, while Finn on the other hand shot right out of his seat, knocking over the table next to him causing everyone to look up. The nurse just giggled and Rachel glared at him, as he picked up everything then quickly trailed behind them towards the room.

Finn's leg moved up and down rapidly as Rachel and him sat in the office, waiting for the doctor to come in. The two sat silently in worry, then looked up and a smiling doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hanes and I will be assisting you throughout this pregnancy." she said happily, as Finn and Rachel sat shell-shocked, before they both shook her hand smiling.

"You must be Rachel." The doctor said, taking a seat and looking at her clipboard. Rachel nodded towards her adding,

"Yes, and this is Finn Hudson." Leaving out that he was the father, assuming Doctor Hanes would notice and not pressure about their relationship status. She seemed to do so, as she began,

"Very nice to meet you both. Rachel from what you filled out your medical history looks good, which is a nice sign. Now, we are going to have to check and make sure the development is right and a few other things. Most importantly however, we want you two to see you baby." The doctor stated, asking Rachel to roll up her shirt and putting the cold gel on her tummy. Rachel looked over to see Finn trembling next to her, hand trembling as it clenched his knee, and his eyes quickly averted between Rachel, the doctor, and the monitor in front of them. Catching her eye when he looked towards her, Finn clasped Rachel's hand as they waited for the picture on the screen.

Just then, the most beautiful sound filled the room, as a loud rhythmic beat sounded through the screen, and a tiny picture appeared in front of them.

"Ah, there we go. Finn and Rachel that is your baby and what you hear is the heartbeat. From what I see you're about 7 weeks." She smiled, while checking for anything strange or unusual. Finn and Rachel basked in the moment, beaming over the life they had created. Dr. Hanes finished up after doing the routine things, and they scheduled another appointment and walked out the two happiest people in the world.

The car ride was still silent as they drove back to Rachel's, however, this time it was a happy and comfortable silence. Rachel looked at the sonogram picture in her hands, Finn alternated between the photo and the road, wanting to do the same with the matching picture in his pocket.

Walking through the door of Rachel's apartment, which was empty since Rachel's roommate didn't like spending much time around her. The two wandered to Rachel's kitchen and Finn took a seat at the counter, as Rachel poured two cups of lemonade for Finn and her. Handing it to him, she noticed the pondering look he had and asked,

"What are you thinking about Finn?" He looked up at her startled.

"Everything," he started, "Mostly how awesome today was. Rachel, I want to keep it." He said abruptly not being able to stop the word vomit. Rachel just stared at him startled.

"Finn..." she started before he stopped her,

"No, the decisions still yours and you know I will stick around, no matter what but I just want you to know what I think." Rachel simply nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips. Why was it so hard to resist him? This decision was tough, and she needed more time to think but this boy was making it much more complicated.

Later that day, Finn and Rachel sat watching a movie, making small talk and learning stuff about each other people having a baby together should know about the other. Finn talked about growing up in Lima, Glee Club, and how much he loved football. While Rachel talked about how much she loved living in New York her whole life, and how after this she was going to make it to Broadway. Sitting there laughing, the two were brought from the conversation when a quiet knock came from the door and then a high-pitched voice yelling,

"You hoo! Where's my best friend who I haven't talked to for days?"

Finn and Rachel both whipped their head towards the other wide-eyed. Then Rachel shoved Finn towards her room and into the closet before running to the door and found Kurt smiling, waiting on the other side.

"You better have a good excuse for not answering my texts the past two days." He said, strutting through the hall and Rachel prayed that he wouldn't walk into her bedroom. Luckily, he turned into her living room and sat on the couch waiting for Rachel to follow. As she took her seat next to Kurt, he smiled at her and she waited for him to begin.

"So diva, how have you been and why haven't we talked since Monday?"

"Like I said, I was sick Kurt. However I'm feeling much better and was just about to text you," she said, plastering on a fake smile.

The duo sat gossiping, and Rachel half listened, with the thought of Finn in her closet looming in the back of her mind. Just when she thought she was in the clear, Kurt asked if she wanted to watch a movie in her room, and she couldn't think of an excuse fast enough as he walked into her room, popping in _Oklahoma!_, and laid on her bed. Reluctantly she took her spot next to him, and watching it, her eyes began to flutter close with the pregnancy getting to her. Suddenly, she was awoken by a banging and stumbling, then someone whispering _'Fuck'_ loudly, followed by a screech to her right, which caused Rachel to shoot up out of bed. The sudden movement made a huge crash of nausea hit her and she sprinted towards the bathroom and was quickly met by a large hand rubbing her back, the other holding her hair back while she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Finishing, she looked up to see Kurt, eyebrows furrowed together, staring at the two before him with his lips in a fine line.

"Rachel, I thought you weren't sick? Also, would you mind telling me why my brother was hidden in your closet while we watched a movie, and is now sitting next to you comforting you vomiting into a toilet." he said bitterly. The two glanced at each other before saying,

"I'm not sick" and "She's still sick," at the same time.

Glancing back towards the other, Finn and Rachel silently argued and Kurt impatiently tapped his foot in the doorway. Finally, Finn gave in and stood up reluctantly handing Rachel her toothbrush, then pushed Kurt towards the living room saying,

"We have something to tell you when Rachel gets out."

Taking a seat in the couch, while Kurt sat across in a chair, Finn hyperventilated inside, staring at the table avoiding his brother's gaze. Kurt watched Finn intently, confusion and anger arising over the secret his brother and best friend were keeping from him. Both boys looked up when they heard Rachel walking forward in a new pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Slowly, she sat next to Finn and Kurt's eyes moved back and forth between the two in wonder. Rachel and Finn shared a look, before nodding and Rachel began to speak quietly,

"We have to tell you something Kurt," she said, feeling tears stinging the backs of her eyes and she paused trying to grasp the words she had to say. "Well, um, you see..." She looked down when she felt something squeeze her hand and saw Finn intertwining their fingers, sending her an encouraging look. Pushing forward she took a long breathe than said,

"Kurt, I'm pregnant." Lifting their eyes fearfully, the two saw Kurt paralyzed before them, and slowly the words sank in and rage filled him, causing him to stand up, pacing and he shouted,

"Rachel, how could you do this? Do you know how much this is going to ruin your life? You can't raise a child at 22! Have you even told your fathers yet?" he finished, abruptly turning towards her and questioned, "Wait, who is the father?" Finn and Rachel both looked at the other shocked that he hadn't made the connection yet. Gazing towards each other, Finn gave Rachel's hand another squeeze signaling it was his time to talk, pausing, Finn whispered

"Kurt, I'm the father." Looking down in embarrassment, he stared at the ground but out of the corner of Finn's eye, he saw Kurt's face redden and he began furiously pacing again.

"What! Finn Christopher Hudson do you realized what you've done! You have ruined a girl's life, not to mention my best friend! Do you even think of consequences? When are you going to learn?"

"Enough!" Finn shouted scaring both Finn and Rachel, "Look Kurt I know how much I've messed up. I know how terrible this is and I feel awful but I'm manning up for the consequences and taking responsibility for my actions. We realize what we've done and we're terrified about becoming parents so could you just stop yelling at us."

Kurt's face softened, and he sighed resuming his seat in the chair, playing with the hem of his shirt, then looked up to see the frightened looks of the pair in front of him.

"I just don't understand how this happened." Kurt said quietly with worry setting in.

"It was a stupid mistake from a one night stand at a party." Rachel said awkwardly avoiding the disappointed look Kurt was shooting them.

The two finally willed themselves to look at Kurt, showing him the terror in their eyes. His heart broke at the sight of them, and worry overcame as he thought of how their lives were going to change. He had to help them, and would do it in any way possible.

"What are you guys going to do?" Kurt asked. Finn peered at Rachel also waiting for her answer.

"I don't know Kurt. Honestly, I'm terrified and have no idea. We know I'm not getting an abortion, but not yet if were keeping it or giving it up for adoption, but I'm definitely going through with the pregnancy." she paused, rubbing her stomach, "And Finn has been admirable. He's going along with whatever I say and has been very chivalrous so far. Right now we're both looking for jobs, but I don't if they will hire a pregnant girl, however a Finn is doing well and has two interviews and an almost offer to be a personal trainer at a gym."

This caused Finn to turn red in embarrassment beaming a wide grin and Kurt looked mischievously between the two. Quickly, the room went back to the seriousness of the conversation and Finn pushed forward,

"Yeah, so that will help pay for what we need during the pregnancy. Except, if we do decide to keep the baby I need a better job, so instead of taking an extra semester in the fifth year to graduate, I'll be taking summer classes so I can be with Rach when the babies born."

"Well you two, it seems as though you have a well thought out pregnancy plan, but you need to start out thinking about what to do after the kid's born." Kurt said speaking the harsh truth.  
>Rachel's eyes turned to saucers, not wanting to think about the haunting thoughts. Finn just looked at her adding,<p>

"He's right Rach. You know I'm going to be here every step of the way no matter what, and whatever you decide I will go along with, but we can't avoid it any longer. We're going to have to tell our parents like we planned during Spring Break, and if we even have a chance to get them calm there must be definite plans." Kurt just watched intently realizing how much his brother was changing, and saw Rachel try to wrap her head and make the biggest decision if her life. The three sat in silence for quite some time, before Rachel finally mumbled,

"Get ready to be a dad Finn. We're going to keep it."


	4. Truth Be Told

**Finally got this chapter up and I hope you like it(: I know I said I'd bring Puck back but I decided it'd be better if he came back next chapter, which is a good one with lot's of finchel! Reviews are always fantastic and I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Three more weeks had passed, and now that Kurt had found out, things were a little easier, but they were still hard. Telling their parents loomed over their heads and as Spring Break approached closer and closer, the worry began to creep up Rachel and Finn's backs.<p>

Sighing, Rachel pulled her shirt over her head, glancing at herself in the mirror. She was 11 weeks pregnant now and would start to show very soon, the thought terrified her. Right now, it looked like she was bloated or had a big meal, which wasn't so bad, but she knew it would get much worse. Looking towards her bed, Rachel saw the packed suitcase sitting on it, and an uneasy feeling hit her stomach that for once, wasn't the morning sickness that had finally begun to wear off. Her fathers were coming to pick her up in little, and frankly she was horrified. She had a week to tell them the truth, and with Rachel's punctuality and perseverance, she had decided the sooner the better, leaving more time for them to cool off and get used to idea. Walking to the bed, Rachel picked up the suitcase and rolled it out to the kitchen where she decided she wanted a snack. Something Rachel still hadn't come accustomed to was how much she ate, and after deliberation with Finn, they had decided she should abandon her vegan ways for the duration of the pregnancy. So, she decided to eat some leftover chicken Alfredo Finn had brought her from his second job as a waiter.

She didn't see why he needed two jobs already, she wasn't even 3 months yet, and plus his training did well over minimum wage. Somehow, he had convinced her to let him, and she had to admit the food he brought her was always delicious. Devouring the plate, Rachel finished and began washing dishes in the sink, planning in her mind how she would tell her dads.

Sadly, she was shaken back into the world by a light tapping on her door, her heartbeat fastened when her sweaty palms opened the door revealing Leroy and Hiram's smiling faces. Plastering a large fake smile, Rachel pulled the two men in front of her into a bear hug, screeching, "Dad, Daddy!" Pulling away, she had a genuine smile on her face this time as she took in the sight of her favorite people in the world. Ushering her dads inside, Rachel went into the kitchen and pulled her suitcase out handing it towards Hiram, while Leroy stood looking around her apartment.

"You know I forget what your apartment looks like Rachel, because we're never invited over to see it." Leroy commented still looking around.

"Oh stop it Daddy, we've only been apart for a month. But I am sorry you never come here and we will have to change that."

"Sweetheart where's that roommate or yours? What's her name?"

"Tina. She already left yesterday."

"Oh, well then at least we can have the apartment to ourselves before we go home." Her Daddy paused then looked towards his daughter, "Aunt Maria and Noah are staying with us for the week instead of driving up to New Hampshire." Rachel whipped her head around towards her dads in shock, and was speechless then squeaked out,

"N-Noah's gonna be there?"

"Yes and your favorite Aunt. She's so excited to see you and wants make sure her son isn't getting into too much trouble." Rachel just produced a small giggle, while her mind was going back and forth.

She was planning on being alone when she told her dads and giving them a week to grasp the concept. Now, she had much less alone time with her fathers, and her aunt and cousin were already going to know the predicament she was in. Not to mention the ridicule she'd receive from Noah. This was not what she expected, and Rachel Berry likes her schedule. She looked up from her thoughts to see her dad walking into the kitchen and turned around with questionable eyes.

"Honey, I thought you were vegan, why is there chicken Alfredo in the sink?" Twirling her head around, Rachel stood wide-eyed in front of her fathers, petrified in fear. How was she supposed to respond to that? She wasn't prepared to tell her dads this quickly, maybe today but not in her apartment a half an hour after they arrived. Taking a breath, she walked forward looking between her fathers.

"I actually gave that up." She said looking at the ground instead of her dads.

"Sweetie, why'd you give it up? I thought you were all for animal rights!" Her dad said looking at her.

"Yeah, I mean you were too skinny and it seems to be doing your body good, but you were so into saving animals lives and from cruelty." Her daddy added also staring at her. Feeling their eyes boring into her head Rachel added a weak,

"I still am." Before looking back at her fathers with tear blurred vision. Seeing her cry, Hiram rushed to Rachel's side rubbing her back while Leroy fetched her a glass of water.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Hiram asked, while her daddy handed her the glass of water. A couple of tears trickled down her cheeks, as Rachel swallowed two large gulps, then composed herself enough to take in a breath and whisper,

"Dad, Daddy, I have to tell you something." She finished, walking towards her dining room and taking a seat, trembling legs. She rarely disappointed her fathers, and when she did, she felt terrible. This would crush them, and the fear of them abandoning her made her heart break. What if Finn's parents left too? Her child would grow up with a mother and father who were not in a relationship, and an uncle to raise them. Her heart tore even more at the thought of that, and as her fathers took the seats across from her, Rachel almost backed out. But she looked down at her abdomen, smoothing her shirt over her stomach and realized she couldn't hide this any longer. Bracing herself, Rachel looked into her fathers' confused eyes, taking in a long gulp of air and produced a quiet, "I'm pregnant."

The two men just sat astonished, and looked towards the other with crinkled up eyebrows. Turning back towards Rachel, Hiram was the first to speak, "I don't understand. Rachel, did you just say you were pregnant?" Rachel managed a weak nod, looking between her dad and daddy trying to see their reactions. "Rachel, we raised you right I don't understand how this could have happened." Her dad added once again, while Leroy sat stunned in the chair speechless.

"You did Dad and Daddy. It was a stupid mistake." Rachel said, with steady tears flowing down her cheeks. Her Dad just took her hand and nodded, and then the pair looked towards Leroy waiting for him to speak. Taking a breath, her Daddy looked up to the two, then got up and started to pace. Rachel's fears were being confirmed as she saw the anger fill her daddy.

"Rachel Barbara Berry how could you let this happen? Your dreams are going to be ruined! We did everything we could to make you the best growing up, and you are, but now you have shot your chances! Sweetheart you have not even graduated college and you're telling us you are having a baby! You're still our baby!" Rachel sat glued to the chair in terror, while her dad squeezed her hand, then got up and stood in front of Leroy stopping him and taking hold of his husband's hands.

"Leroy, calm down. I know this isn't what we wanted but look how terrified she is. Let's sit down and have an adult conversation because Rachel **is** an adult, and get all our feelings out without screaming towards the other." Turning towards their daughter again, the men took hands and sat back down across from Rachel while she trembled in front of them. Sighing, Leroy and Hiram each took one of Rachel's hands causing her to look up into their comforting eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, looking between the two. The dads' eyes softened even more at how scared their daughter looked.

"We know princess, and you know no matter what we love you." Hiram said, squeezing Rachel's hand, causing her to produce a small smile. Then looking towards her daddy, she saw him nodding too and relief washed over her when she realized she wasn't going to be abandoned. However, she feared the conversation that came next, and prickles of horror hit her when Leroy took the first question.

"How did it happen?" Awkwardly Rachel gazed between the two, then found interest in her tablecloth and said,

"It was a stupid mistake at party." Peering up, Rachel saw her daddy try to hold in his anger at what she had done, and her dad gripped his hand to calm him down. Luckily, Hiram decided to ask the next question, which made her even more terrified.

"Rachel, who is the father?" Rachel's heart clenched at the question, knowing the disappointment she was causing them. Plus, she didn't know if she could stop her daddy from trying to kill Finn. Somehow, she managed to speak and said,

"Kurt's step brother, Finn Hudson." At that, her dad and Rachel couldn't stop her daddy from getting up from his chair, and charging towards the door, but Rachel rushed in front of him making Leroy halt. "Daddy stop!" she screeched. Leroy just stared down at her with enraged eyes, while Hiram tried to pull him back.

"Rachel, how am I supposed to be okay with a guy who knocked up my daughter? Not to mention he's the starting quarterback for a college, which means he's no good, along with the things we hear Kurt say about him!" Leroy yelled, trying to avoid Rachel and get to the door.

"You don't even know him Daddy!" she shouted, "He's a good guy!" Rachel's daddy let out a creepy sarcastic cackle then remained shouting back,

"I'm supposed to believe that a guy who gets my daughter pregnant is a good guy! Rachel you aren't in a relationship with him, and he still slept with you! All he is a jock darling, he's going nowhere in life and will leave you to have his child alone!"

"Stop it Daddy! You don't know anything about him!" The two remained arguing, then Hiram interrupted.

"Leroy stop it. We know nothing about this boy so stop making assumptions. Let's go back to getting answers from Rachel before you try and kill him." Reluctantly Rachel and her Daddy walked back into the dining room, taking their seats and Hiram took his as well, and calmly began to conversation again.

"So, Rachel does Finn know about this?" Rachel firmly nodded, trying to prove a point to her daddy, and let her dad press on with his questions. "Honey, what do you two plan on doing?" Looking up, Rachel took a breath to state her most confident answer yet.

"He really is a good guy Daddy." she began, "He agreed to go along with whatever decision I made and has gotten two jobs to help pay for the pregnancy. Contrary to your beliefs, he is very persevered and is going to take his final classes this summer, so he may remain in New York with me when the baby is born." Her fathers just took in the information, trying to grasp what was really happening in their life. Finally, Leroy asked the question she was dreading answering the most,

"What are you going to do after the baby is born?" Still looking down, Rachel croaked out,

"I'm keeping it." Gazing up, she saw the fear in her parents' eyes, realizing their daughter was going to be raising a kid at 22. When Rachel noticed each man wasn't asking more questions, she pressed on with her explanation. "That's also why Finn is finishing his degree this summer, so he can get a higher paying job, to pay for his kid and he's going to buy an apartment here permanently to help the raise his child. I will remain in this apartment until my roommate kicks me out, or when the lease is up. I am trying to find a job myself, so I can buy my own living space. However, if neither of those work out I will reside with Kurt and once the kid's born I will begin auditioning for plays, since I'm graduating in May." Once again, her dads just stared back her, composing the thoughts running through their heads. Slowly they both came around with the facts, and each man took her hand and Hiram spoke for both.

"Well, it seems you have everything figured out. We of course have to meet Finn and if he ever isn't true to his word or backs out, tell us and he will wish he had never been born." Rachel giggled at her dad trying to be mean, but he pressed on, "We love you no matter what Rachel, and this is going to be hard but if anyone could handle this, it'd be you. Don't let this stop you from your dreams though, and remain the same Rachel Berry we know and love." Then he pulled her and her daddy into a family hug and she smiled at how much she really loved them. Pulling back, the three looked at each other and her daddy added,

"How about we tell Noah and Maria to go home for their break instead? Tell them we need a week of just us three." Rachel nodded he head furiously, the worry of having to tell those two being pushed further back.

"So, sweetie do we have any pictures of our grand baby yet?" Hiram questioned, and Rachel went running to grab the sonogram picture while her dads grabbed her suitcase. Rushing out she showed them the picture as they walked back out to the car to begin her drive back home. Smiling, Rachel happily talked to her family about what they would do all week, and she wondered how Finn and Kurt were doing, and when they were going to break the news to their parents in Lima.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Finn mindlessly played with the food on his plate and half listened while Kurt babbled on about his classes, and his internship at a fashion magazine. The two boys had flown back home four days ago and so far the trip had been uneventful. All they had really done is hung around town, and yesterday him and Burt went to a Cavaliers game, which was fun, but Finn's mind wasn't in it. Suddenly, Finn felt someone kick his shin from under the table causing him to drop his fork on the plate with a clatter as he fought back a groan. Burt and his mom looked at him startled and Kurt gave him an angry look, telling him to participate in the conversation. So, Finn just put on a false smile and apologized telling Kurt to go on with his story. He found his mind wandering off again until his mom turned to him and asked,<p>

"You've been awfully quiet honey. Something bothering you?" Startled Finn just looked at Carole before smiling and saying,

"Just worried about finals coming up." Mentally slapping himself for thinking of a terrible excuse, Finn just kept grinning and took a sip of water turning the conversation away from him, and let his mom talk about what she was reading in book club.

Okay, he'd admit it, he was avoiding telling his parents. Kurt kept pestering him about it, but how are you supposed to start that conversation? 'Hey mom, Burt, while you've been paying for me to go to college I got drunk and knocked up Kurt's best friend and am going to be permanently moving to New York in May to take care of my kid.' Yeah that would so not go over well, and he was satisfied with procrastinating to the last day and saying it as they were in the airport, before rushing off to security. He wasn't like Rachel who told her dads right when they came to pick her up, and was now having a bonding week with them and planning the future for their kid. She told him it wasn't that bad, but they had two different sets of parents, who knows how his will react.

Finn's mind kept going through this cycle over and over again as he helped clean up dinner, and  
>only spoke when people talked to him. His body carried him into the living room and he plopped down on the couch, and started to watch a war movie, but didn't even pay attention to what was going on. He waved bye to Kurt and Burt, not processing that they told him they were going to a local play for the night and that he was alone in the house with his mom. As the movie ended, he flipped the channel to a basketball game, and half-paid attention to that. He turned when his mom came walking into the living room with a laundry basket she needed to fold. Giving her a weak smile, he laid back down trying not to drift asleep but failing miserably as his mom watched him carefully in question.<p>

_Rachel screamed as he held her hand cheering her on, and when he noticed her pain stop he waited to hear the wonderful cry of his child, but heard nothing. He watched helplessly as the doctor carried his baby away and carefully told him it was stillborn and he looked over to Rachel who was being rolled away limply and he noticed she was dead too. Finn screamed in fury kicking a chair, tears rolling down his eyes as the doctors laughed at him for not being able to take care of his kid and mother of his child. As he watched them lower the two into their graves, Rachel's dads looked at him with anger and disappointment for not being able to keep their daughter safe. Finn yelled in frustration when they began throwing dirt over the caskets, huge tears pouring down his face._

Finn shook awake, still screaming and he silenced himself, feeling the tears on his face. His mom came rushing into the room looking at Finn in worry and ran over to him taking her large son in her arms. He just broke down in his mom's embrace, the image of Rachel and his kid dying fresh in his mind. Sobbing, the woman rocked he son back and forth shushing him, whispering that it was just a dream and calming him down like he was a child and not a grown man. Slowly, Finn's crying seemed to slow down and he looked at his mom with red-rimmed eyes as she sent him a look of worry and fear.

"Finn, sweetie what's wrong? You haven't had nightmares in years and they only happen when something's seriously bothering you." Finn just stared at his mom in horror, as she scanned over him with a knowing look, waiting for him to tell her the truth. Finn just collapsed into his mother arms again, sobbing out,

"I got a girl pregnant," trembling in terror for his life and the nightmare. Carole sat frozen as her son said those awful words, and she fought back her own tears and she rubbed his back saying,

"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay"

Once his cries were under control, Finn fearfully looked up to his mother, who was just giving him a look of disappointment, mixed with fright and sympathy for her son. He was truly was a good kid, and he didn't deserve this even if it was his fault. Carole just sat quietly, stroking Finn's hair not pressuring him to talk or questioning him. Slowly, Finn pulled out of his mother's embrace sitting up to look her straight in the face finally calm enough to explain himself. He began with,

"I'm sorry mom." Carole just sent him a knowing look, sensing he really was sorry for his actions and knew how much he had screwed up. She just nodded at him, urging him to go forward but Finn couldn't think of what words to say next.

"Who Finn?" Carole said, speaking for the first time since she found out. Finn's eyes enlarged as he nervously looked at his mom.

"Rachel Berry." he answered ashamed. His mom's face turned white when the words tumbled out of her son's mouth, realization actually hitting her.

"You mean Kurt's Rachel Berry? Finn, I've never seen you with her." Finn just nodded embarrassed of how the kid was actually made.

"I know Mom, it was a drunken mistake."

"Well, mistake or not, you are going to be a father. So, I know I raised you right Finn and I will not let you take the easy way out, leaving Rachel to deal with this herself."

"Yeah, I know Mom. I told Rachel I'd be with her through it all no matter what decision she makes." This made Carole to smile proudly, even in the circumstances, when she saw she had raised a him well enough, and he wouldn't leave a girl that he had gotten pregnant.

"Well good Finn. I'm not happy about this, and I really wish you would have been smarter with your decisions and you could have prevented this. However, I'm happy to see I brought up a nice young man. You have changed both your lives, so you better take responsibility for your actions, and do whatever Rachel says." Finn nodded firmly at his mom, his fear melting away when he realized his mom wasn't going to kill him.

"What have you decided so far?" This question quickened Finn's pulses, suddenly fearing telling his Mom how her son's life had taken a sudden detour.

"Actually, about that…" Finn began, avoiding his moms staring eyes, "I know you said stick with Rachel with whatever decision she made, and I am, but she's already made one." Carole just nodded her head towards Finn, silently asking "And?" Taking in a deep breath, his words were caught in his throat before he sputtered out his plans to his mom.

"She's keeping it." Finn saw the nerves of terror pass through his mother's eyes, but he pushed forward, "Before you freak, we have a plan. Right now, I have two jobs to help pay for the bills, and hopefully I will have enough money by the end of the summer for an apartment. I'm taking classes this summer to get my diploma, so I can get a higher paying job to take care of my kid. I know you didn't expect this or want this, but I'm staying in New York, this summer and after the kids born. It's where Rachel's from and it's where our kid should be raised, and if Rachel wants it then I will gladly move to New York to raise my kid." Carole just sat soaking up the information and the two seriously conversed until Finn excused himself to bed.

* * *

><p>Finn lay in his bed awake, glancing towards the clock, reading 12:30, when he heard a door close and the quiet conversation of Burt and Kurt. The two seemed to laugh over something, then he heard Kurt's high pitched good night and I love you, followed by the same words from Burt. The soft patter of his stepbrother's feet passed his door, and Finn waited to hear his door open for his daily questioning from Kurt. However, he heard the door next door open, and the water turned on for his skin care routine.<p>

Rolling over, Finn lay confused, but his questions were answered when he heard a whispering argument coming from downstairs from the voices of his mom and step dad. Trying to listen closer, he managed to catch the words, pregnant, just a kid, and cannot do it. Heart beginning to sink, Finn waited for full on screaming but was surprised when the talking became calmer, and he heard a reasonable conversation between the two.

However, Burt's words rang in his brain, _can't do it_. What if he really couldn't do it? I mean he couldn't cook a real meal for himself, his grades were subpar, and his mom still did his laundry for him. How was he supposed to raise a kid when he was still one himself? Sure, he knew Rachel was going to be an epic mom to their kid, and it was probably going to be the cutest baby ever born. Except, he couldn't let her down by being an awful dad and showing her she picked the wrong guy to have a baby with.

Bouncing back to reality, Finn listened through his home and heard silence, so he assumed everyone had gone to bed until a small creak came from the corner and he looked up to see Kurt inching towards his bed and turning on the lamp. Giving the room some light, Kurt's freshened face glowed in the dark, clear with sympathy and some relief. Lying inaudible, Finn just waited for his brother to speak who of course did not shy from unwanted conversations,

"So, I see you told your mom." Finn just nodded towards Kurt, lying still curled in his blankets.

"Well good it was about time." A small smile crept on Finn's face, lying looking at Kurt who continued his questioning.

"What did you do?"

"Well I fell asleep watching TV and I had a terrible nightmare where the kid and Rachel died and I woke up screaming so my mom came in and I kind of just broke down."

"Typical Finn. How did she take it?"

"Well she wasn't happy at first; I mean what mother wants their son to have an unplanned pregnancy in college? But, we talked and she's happy with how I'm dealing with this, and sticking by Rachel. She'll come around, and once the idea that she will be getting a grandkid hits her, she will be ecstatic" Kurt just nodded in response taking in what he was hearing.

"I see your dad didn't take it as well." Finn said solemnly, hanging his head.

"Yeah." Kurt responded, "He's probably just angry that you were irresponsible and how this will affect your future. You know he really loves you Finn, you are like a second son and it's the same love I feel from your mom as if I'm her son. If it were even possible and hypothetically happened to me, he'd have the same reaction. My dad just wants what is best for you, so he's just worried. Stop being so concerned, he'll come around eventually." Finn smiled, sitting up and embracing Kurt in a quick hug then laid back down.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem. So, have you talked to Rachel?" Finn just shook his head. Standing up Kurt turned around and walked away, before spinning around in the doorway and adding, "You should call her," then closed the door, yelling goodnight.

Shaking his head, Finn reached to turn off the lamp, but he noticed his phone lying on the desk. Kurt's last words replayed in his mind, and a thought crept in the back of Finn's head. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was one in the morning and he pushed his idea back. However, he found himself flipping his phone open and dialing Rachel's number before he could stop himself. To his surprise after the second ring, he heard Rachel's tired voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" She croaked.

"Oh sorry Rach did I wake you?"

"Finn? No, I was just lying in bed. Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, um. Well, Kurt said I should call you and I don't know why I called you now but I did. I'm really sorry if you were asleep, we can talk tomorrow, go back to bed." Finn blabbered out.

"No, Finn I can assure you I wasn't sleeping and I want to know why Kurt told you to call me."

"Okay. Yeah so, I told my parents today. Well I actually just told my mom who told Burt but they both know now so that's good." He rambled out rapidly. A small giggle came from Rachel's line, causing Finn to stop talking.

"Good, I'm proud of you Finn. How did they take it?"

"Well my mom's a little freaked out but she'll warm up to the idea. Burt's pretty angry but he's just worried. He'll come around though."

"That's wonderful." She said, and you could hear her smiling from the other line.

"So..." Finn said quietly, "What are you doing up so late. I thought carrying my child kills your energy?"

"Trust me it does." Rachel said laughing, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Finn asked

"Everything." Rachel whispered, embarrassed.

"Yeah I was doing that too." He responded, and heard Rachel's quiet breathing from the other line but no response. "Are you scared Rach?" He heard Rachel's breathing stop and then a long sigh before she starting speaking again.

"I'm terrified Finn. How are we supposed to raise a baby? I don't know how. I mean you're being terrific and already have two jobs to help and are completing classes early just so you can make a better life for our kid. While, I can't even find a job, and once the year ends I'll be a free loader not even living in my own apartment. What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I'm too weak to have the kid in 6 months!" A small sob came out of Rachel's mouth, Finn's heart clenched when he realized how much they were going to go through, and truly, how much pain he was causing her.

"Stop it Rach, none of what you said is true, so stop thinking it. I know you're going to be fantastic mom just by the way you reacted when I cut myself making you dinner last week. Who cares if you don't have a job, I'm the dad and I work so much because that is my job. Carrying around a Hudson all the time is enough work in itself, and that's your job, to keep our baby safe. We've talked about the apartment situation and you know Kurt will definitely not care taking you in. Plus, if he ever gets sick of you or our wonderful child, you can always stay at my place. Honestly, it'd probably be easier for us to live together, but since you most likely don't want that I'm happy with being at Kurt's 95% of the day, and also watching our kid on the nights we decide. Do I even have to tell you that you're going to be amazing when you actually have the kid? For the time I've known you, I see how strong you are and that you won't give up. So don't ever doubt yourself Rach it will all work out." Finn heard a chuckle from the line and a sniffle but no more crying. He mentally patted himself on the back for actually putting his feelings into the right words.

"Thanks Finn. Your right, I'm just scared."

"I know and so am I, but we're in this together remember? You can't make a baby by yourself right?"

"Right!" Rachel said, actually producing a loud laugh that she hadn't heard from herself in a while.

"Good. Plus, we have Kurt and our parents now, so things can only get better. Now I want you to go to sleep so you can keep our kid safe and growing. Make sure you eat enough, because I know it's my child so it has to be hungry all the time. See you in a few days Rach, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright." Rachel said smiling. "Goodnight Finn"

"Night Rach, and say goodnight to our little one. Bye." Finn said hanging up the phone smiling. He knew his life was in for a whirlwind but he couldn't help his excitement for it building.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like that chapter? Hope you liked my little finchel at the end and get ready for more next chapter! Ideas are always appreciated along with reviews(:<strong>


	5. You Gotta Fight for Your Right

**Sorry if there's spelling errors. Hope you like this chapter(: Threw in a lot of finchel, and finally brought Puck back! Reviews are great and I always love suggestions. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Rachel groggily sat up in her bed and tried to rub the tired out of her eyes. Looking around she noticed the sun peeking through the windows and she decided it was about time she got ready for classes and the day. Slowly standing up, she shuffled to the door but stopped just as she was turning the knob when she heard a bang and then someone loudly whispering "OW!" Tentatively she pulled the door open and crept through her hallway clutching her stomach in protection. Veering around the corner Rachel screamed in shock hand still firmly on her stomach when she saw Finn sitting in her dining room shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth,<p>

Startled, Finn looked up and a smile grew on his face managing a "Hey Rach," with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Finn! You terrified me, what are you doing here?" She said, walking towards the table with her hands now firmly on her hips.

"Eating."

"Yes Finn I can see that. However, would you mind telling me why you are eating pancakes in my apartment at 7 in the morning, unannounced?"

"Well I haven't seen you since before Spring Break so I thought I'd come over and make you breakfast, and then maybe we could go to class together?" He responded, with his infamous smirk.

"I appreciate the thought Finn, except you need to tell me when you're coming over. What if Tina would have been here today? Luckily she slept over at Mike's but, if she hadn't she would've woken up to you sitting in our kitchen. She could have found out Finn!"

"She's bound to find out sooner or later!"

"Yes, but I choose later! She will kick me out when she finds out! Who wants to live with a preggo? This will ruin what people think of me, not to mention I will get ridicule from your jock and drunken slutty friends. They will humiliate me, and this will ruin your reputation! "

"I could care less about what people think Rachel. You're the mother of my child so I won't let them the near you, and if they are mean I will rip their fucking heads off."

"Language Finn, our child can hear you! As nice it is that you will stick up for me, I'd prefer it if we went to class separately and only hang out in doors where most can't see us."

"Are you joking me Rachel? That's ridiculous." Finn said angrily as he began to pace.

"No Finn I'm not joking you," Rachel yelled sarcastically.

"I make you breakfast and am supportive and all I get is yelled at! God damn hormones!"

"That's your fault Finn! Plus when I came in you were stuffing your face with food and not making any for me!"

"There's a plate waiting for you over there!" Finn pointed towards the counter and continued, "Rachel I know you want to avoid it and I'm not the one being judged when I walk around which I feel terrible about. Believe me, if I could wear a shirt that said, 'I knocked up a girl', all the time I would." Rachel slowly regained herself as Finn talked, and she chuckled as she slowly made her way towards him while he continued, "Rach, people are going to start finding out soon, so it's time you embrace this!" He shouted, pulling up the bottom of her shirt to reveal her growing stomach. "Say, yeah I'm having freaking hottie Finn Hudson's baby and show them that damn sexy body that got us here in the first place!"

To this, Rachel burst out laughing and doubled over trying to regain her breath while Finn smiled down at her, "You're ridiculous you know that." She said smiling up at him.

"Yeah I know but if you didn't love it we wouldn't be standing here."

"True." Rachel added walking into Finn's warm embrace. "Thank you for making breakfast," she mumbled into his chest, "and for being here."

"You're going to be sick of me from how much I'm going to be around Rach. You know I'm in it for the long haul, you ready for 18 years plus dealing with me?" He said smirking down at her.

"No, but I guess I'm kind of stuck with you." Rachel said smiling down at her stomach.

"Heck yeah you are cause I'm not going anywhere. Now, can we go eat the delicious breakfast I made since my kid's probably starving." Rachel just laughed pulling back from Finn's arms before he placed his large palm back on her stomach. "I like your stomach, start wearing tighter shirts. Seeing my baby grow is freaking awesome!" He shouted and Rachel grinned as they walked to the table and began to eat their breakfast.

XXXX  
>Rachel happily left her last class of the day, and felt the warm spring breeze hit her. Smiling she strutted down the sidewalk, turning into a cafe because she was seriously hungry. She quickly ordered her food and scarfed it in an unladylike manner that if she were not pregnant would've been repulsive. Crumpling up her trash, she stood up from her small booth, smoothing her shirt over her stomach. Finn was going to be the death of her because he had managed to convince her to put on a tighter shirt, and she had no idea how. Walking through the doors of the cafe she slowly walked down the sidewalk towards her apartment.<p>

Looking up at the budding trees Rachel was in a fantastic mood, until she came to a sudden halt when someone walked right into her path. Trying to maneuver around the person, the obstruction walked the same way, and then spun around facing Rachel, glaring with icy eyes.

"Excuse me, you're in my way." Rachel said, once again trying to get around the stranger but was unsuccessful.

"Hold on Barbara. We need to have a talk." They said shooting daggers towards Rachel.

"Why would Quinn Fabray want to talk to me?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Well rumors do travel fast around here." Quinn said smirking towards Rachel's stomach. Her eyes widened in shock, but softened to cover it up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play stupid with me," Quinn said wagging her finger, "When someone said there's possibility of a drama nerd being pregnant it spread like wild fire."

"What are you talking about Quinn?"

"Oh please. You devour your food, before Spring Break you were throwing up all the time, and come on look at your stomach." Quinn said laughing, eyeing Rachel, "So, humor me with what freak knocked you up and just confirm the rumors. I want a funny story to tell the kids I have when I'm actually married, and have a real future that you will never get."

"YES, I'M PREGNANT!" Rachel shouted at Quinn who stood with a satisfied, evil, smirk on her face. The whole courtyard's eyes turned towards the two and Rachel broke down, frustration consuming her. She stood taller and turned away from Quinn, towards everyone in the crowd, yanking up the bottom half of her shirt, revealing her tiny bump,

"This is the stomach the father thinks is damn sexy, and although it is unplanned he's sticking by me. I am 12 weeks along and you will all get to see me hormonal and huge. Yes, I realize this could ruin my Broadway dreams, and I will be raising a kid while you all party and get on with your fantastic futures. However, the father and I are prepared and you all with just have to live with it." Rachel finished turning back to Quinn saying, "Are you happy?" While she just stood trying to contain her laughter. She turned once more towards the crowd that was gathering and screamed, "Oh and the father? It's FINN FUCKING HUDSON!" Then she spun around on her heels leaving an astonished crowd and Quinn. The tears poured down her face as she hastily walked the sidewalks, breaking down.

She banged on the door forcefully three more times waiting for a response. Getting ready to start screaming, Rachel started to open her mouth, only to meet the face of an angry mop headed blond opening the door. His eyes however turned to confusion and sympathy as he saw the dried tears and disheveled hair of the girl in front of him.

"Can I talk to Finn?" Rachel questioned shakily, trying to fight the tears from coming back.

"Uhh he's in the shower right now." His roommate said looking Rachel up and down.

"Oh okay." Rachel quietly responded, beginning to turn and walk away.

"But, umm you can wait for him to get out if you want." Sam said, eyes dropping towards her stomach, and pulling the door open wider.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered, tentatively walking through the doorway and taking in her surroundings. Slowly, she made her way towards the side of the room she assumed was Finn's because of the mess, and the football poster hanging on the wall. She awkwardly took a seat on his bed, and looked up at Sam who was eyeing her, misunderstanding. She watched as he packed up his stuff and made his way towards the door, opening it, and then turned back towards Rachel one more time.

"Tell Finn I'm staying at Artie's for the night." Rachel nodded politely. "It's Sam, Sam Evans, and I hope whatever is bothering you, gets better." He finished, closing the door loudly leaving Rachel alone in the dorm room.

"Sam?" Finn shouted from the bathroom, startling Rachel. Sitting quietly she didn't respond, leaving him in his peaceful shower. While she waited on the bed, her eyes wandered around the room taking in where Finn lived, and noticing the little things about it. Like, how there was still a football on his bed, even though it was way past the season. Or how, his drawers where in an ordered mess, that she didn't understand but seemed like Finn did. She held in her laughter, when she saw the picture of him and Kurt on a roller coaster at Cedar Point, with Finn smiling in the middle of scream and Kurt's eyes clenched in fear looking like he was about to hurl. Pushing herself up, Rachel walked towards his desk, which wasn't much cleaner than the rest of the room. There was a pile of movies that consisted of war, action, or sports DVDs, although, she was surprised to find an old copy of Grease hidden on the bottom. Pulling open the drawer, she noticed his iPod and quickly turned it on to scroll through his songs. The library, pretty much consisted of Journey, REO, Metallica, R.E.M., and Queen. Although, Rachel giggled when she say the playlist labeled, _Songs for when Kurt's in the Car_ and it was filled with Madonna, the Wicked soundtrack, Lady Gaga, and some Britney. Laying down the iPod, Rachel made her way back towards his bed but stopped when she heard a voice coming from the shower.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _

Rachel stood stunned, soaking in the melody coming through the door. Managing to make her way back on the bed, she sat speechless listening as the song changed to _Just a small town boy_ then a number by Brian Adams. The singing slowly quieted down, and Rachel was deep in thought, not noticing the shower turned off until she heard a loud, "Ah!" come from the door.

"Oh Rachel it's you." Finn said, making his way towards her. Rachel sat, eyes fixated on Finn's body, and the towel that clung around his waist. A smirk appeared on Finn's face as he watched her blatantly stare at him, and he managed to contain a laugh when he saw her body freeze as he slipped boxers and shorts on under his towel. Throwing on a t-shirt, he took the seat next to her on his bed.

"Ugh, Rach, can I ask you why you're in my dorm room?"

"I-I- I didn't know you could sing." Rachel stuttered, completely ignoring Finn's question.

"I can't." Finn said in monotone, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Yes you can, I heard you."

"That was just me singing in the shower Rach, nothing big."

"No, that was serious talent, where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I was in Glee Club with Kurt." Finn mumbled, averting his eyes away from Rachel's. She gasped, placing her hand over her heart in shock,

"Finn Hudson. You're meaning to tell me that you sang in high school, are terrific, and I don't know about it!"

"I didn't think it was that important." He responded honestly.

"Are you kidding? With a voice like that, our kid will be the most talented child on the planet! Do you know how awesome this is Finn?"

"Yeah it's pretty sweet." He said quickly, "Now, would you mind telling me why you're sitting next to me?" Rachel stopped breathing, eyes brimming with tears, and she turned away from Finn as a fresh tear fell down her face. "Rachel what's wrong?" Finn said panicking. "Did something happen to the baby?" She quickly shook her head to dismiss his fright, and fearfully turned her head back towards him looking into his eyes. He took his thumb, wiped the tear off her face, and pulled her into an embrace.

Once again, Rachel was taken over by uncontrollable sobs, weeping loudly into Finn's chest. He just sat, rubbing her back in comfort and running his fingers through her hair. Eventually her crying slowed down, but she remained sniffling into his chest. Finn leaned down, laying a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering, "What's wrong?" Rachel just looked at him, trying not to break down again.

"People know about the baby Finn." She said in embarrassment. Finn's embrace tightened, and he squeezed her in comfort.

"It's fine Rach. We're going to be okay." He answered, taking her hand in his.

"Finn I shouted it to a whole courtyard!" Rachel shouted, startling Finn. His eyes furrowed together but his hand remained in hers while he asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn Fabray stopped me to ridicule me on the rumors she was hearing about me. My hormones kicked in again, while she shoved how much better her life was than mine in my face. I kind of went crazy and shouted towards her causing everyone to stare and hear." She stated, a few stray tears falling again, and Finn wiped them with their intertwined fingers.

"Oh Rach, it's okay. What exactly did you say?"

"I may have shouted that they can go live their happy lives while mine goes down the drain. Along with that the baby's father thinks my stomach is damn hot and that he supports me." She watched as the corner of Finn's mouth pulled up in a smile as she continued, "And then I yelled that the father was Finn fucking Hudson."

Finn's smile grew as he held onto Rachel, "You have no idea how hot that is." He said laughing, receiving a hard smack in the chest from Rachel. "I'm kidding… No I'm not." He added, earning him another smack. "Seriously though Rach, I think that's awesome. I know you didn't want people to know this quickly, but it's going to be okay. Now it is out with everyone and we don't have to hide. I really am sorry about Quinn though, she's a bitch and she will not be hearing pretty words from me." Rachel smiled leaning into Finn more, "We're gonna get through this Rach." He kissed her hair once more before a loud pounding came from the door. Finn grudgingly let go of Rachel, getting up to walk towards the door. As he pulled it open, his face was met with a fist punching him right in the face.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, while his was hit in the face two more times, before being tackled on the ground. Screeching came from the right, yelling, "Stop it!" However, Finn ignored it, reaching up to hit the other guy right in the jaw, allowing him to roll over on top to catch who'd hit him. Pinning the man below him, as he pulled back his arm for another swing, he opened his eye and stopped himself when he saw who it was.

"What the fuck Puckerman?" He shouted, sending another punch right into Puck's nose. A loud groan came out of his mouth, and he sent a hard jab into Finn's stomach and into his face, taking over on top once again. The two halted when they heard another scream from Rachel,

"Stop it right now!" The two seemed to come back to reality and Puck reluctantly rolled off Finn, who was still clutching his stomach in pain. A sigh of relief came from Rachel, but her panic came back when a shouting match resumed, instead of fists.

"Why the hell did you come in and sucker punch me Puckerman?"

"You knocked up my cousin bro! Do you have any idea how much you've messed up her life!"

"Yeah but I don't think that deserves a freaking punch to the face!"

"You're just a pansy who can't take it, and doesn't know how to cap it when he taps it!"

"Well at least I'm not a guy who sleeps with a girl who's already taken!" Puck lunged towards Finn after he said it, shouting

"Fuck off Hudson that was a low blow!" Just as the two were about to go at it again, Rachel stopped in between the two and belted at the top of her lungs,

"Would you both shut up with the fighting so we can talk and I can find out how you two know each other?" Their eyes turned towards her, heads falling in shame, and Finn and Rachel sat on his bed, while Puck sat across from them on Sam's.

"So, Noah it is very good to see you. Now could you start by telling me how you know one another?" The men glared towards the other, and Finn shuffled his feet on the floor, not responding to Rachel's question. Puck just sat with his arms crossed, not budging. Sighing, Finn manned up and spoke,

"We were on the same intramural basketball team. We used to friends until this asshole decided to sleep with my girlfriend."

"It's not my fault she wanted me in her bed and not you." Puck replied sheepishly.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Not if I kick yours first for impregnating my cousin and ruining her life."

"Noah would you please stop." Rachel said softly as the boys continued arguing, "This is my fault too you know."

"Yeah sure, and I'm supposed to believe you wanted to sleep with that idiot."

"I actually did, and if you'd stop ridiculing him, we could have a decent conversation."

"Fine, I'm sorry, it's just when I hear six different conversations around me about how Broadway Berry is knocked up by Hottie Hudson, I flip."

"Well I appreciate the concern Noah and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm handling this." Rachel said responsibly, taking Finn's hand in hers smiling. Puck clenched his fists in anger, but held it in. "Finn has been good and our parent's know. That's actually the reason we kicked you out for Spring Break." Pucks anger slowly began to dismiss while he sat across from the pairing.

"And what are you and Hudson going to do?" He said, showing his caring side that he hated to come out. Rachel explained their stories once again, and Puck nodded in approval as she finished.

"Wow Huddy, I'm actually surprised that you aren't acting like the jerk off I know you are. Way to man up." Finn actually smiled at Puck and the group got up to start walking to the door. Noah turned back around towards the pair with hard eyes. "I'm still not happy about you messing up her life, and if you ever hurt her, or back out you will wish you'd never been born. Watch out for her." He said pointing towards Rachel and taking Finn's hand in a firm handshake. Then he turned towards Rachel. "Cuz, I'm sorry your life's so screwed up and you know I'm here whenever you need me. Don't you let this guy be a jerk, kay?" Rachel beamed towards him, tackling the boy in a hug.

"Oh I love you Noah!" She yelled at him. Just as she pulled back she heard Puck quickly add a "Love you too," before walking out the door.

XXXX

A groan of frustration came out of Rachel, as she picked up yet another pop can of Finn's. She should be happy that he gave up drinking in thought of the baby, however when the addiction turns to soda and he doesn't know how to clean up after himself she got angry. Throwing the can into the recycling bin, her anger arose even more when she spotted the pile of sweaty clothes in the corner. Finn had come to check on her after a workout, but Rachel refused to talk to him until he showered and he'd left the disgusting clothes in a mess across her floor. Seriously, did this boy know how to keep anything clean? Just as she was about to finally rest on her couch, she heard the door click open and the clanking of shoes in the hall. Grudgingly, Rachel walked through her apartment and found Finn, looking through her fridge while something was in the microwave. Hearing her walk in, Finn pulled his head up, banging it on fridge, and he looked up rubbing his head.

"Oh hey Rach, didn't know you were home. I brought some food from work if you want." He said, pointing back towards the container being heated up, then went back to his raid. She went to get her food and took it back to the living room, where Finn, carrying a soda and his meal, joined her. Eating the food, the two silently watched TV and Rachel, but as Finn finished his meal, her hormones and her just sort of snapped.

"Oh my gosh Finn could you please stop chewing so loud!" She yelled at him angrily from the couch.

"Sowwy." He responded sheepishly with a mouthful of food.

"Ugh there you go chewing with your mouth full! Don't you know that's impolite Finn? Gosh sometimes you act like such a child!"

"Wow Rachel I didn't mean to make you angry! I'm sorry for my eating habits." He replied, half truthfully, half sarcastically.

"Not to mention your cleanliness! Do you realize I picked up 5 empty soda cans when I was cleaning up around here, along with your disgusting clothes just lying around!"

"I'm sorry I'm a boy Rach! Gosh I'll try harder but would you stop yelling at me and get off my back!"

"Oh I'm sorry am I being hard on you Finn? Is it tough having someone actually yell at you, and not do everything for the golden boy?" Rachel said rolling her eyes as she walked quickly to the kitchen.

"You're so funny. I can do stuff myself Rachel it's just I didn't expect you to care this much!"

"Well I do Finn. Look at us, we're already fighting and the kid isn't even here yet! Is this what the next 18 years is going to be like!"

"I don't know Rachel maybe!" Finn shouted eyebrows creased in anger.

"How do you expect us to raise a child when you're still one yourself?" Rachel shouted, immediately covering her mouth as she realized what she had said. "I-I I didn't mean that Finn." Finn just shook his head looking at her. He made his way to the door, pulling on his shoes in silence. Rachel ran after him, pulling on his shoulder. "Stop, Finn I was just angry, I didn't mean it!" He just pulled his shoulder away from her and yanked back the door.

The tears were streaming down her face as she watched him walk away and he turned around to look at her. He knew it was just her hormones talking, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. They looked at each other, before Finn turned around once again, leaving Rachel alone in her apartment crying.

Kurt ran from his bedroom to pick up his cell phone that was going off repeatedly from his study. Rushing towards his desk, he grabbed it and noticed he had four missed calls from Rachel. The call went off before he could answer, and he quickly called her back to hear her in hysterics.

"Oh thank god you finally answered Kurt!"

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"Finn and I had a fight and he walked out! I know we aren't a couple but what if he never comes back and leaves me to raise the baby alone!"

"Don't be irrational Rachel." Kurt responded, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not." She mumbled angrily into the phone.

"Relax Rachel, too much worrying could be bad for the baby. Now how long ago did he leave?"

"About 3 hours ago." She said worriedly, Kurt just sighed, shaking his head.

"Rachel I know Finn, and whenever he gets angry he just needs sometime to cool off. Trust me from past experiences; he just left because he didn't want to say anything he'd regret."

"Well I said stuff I regret!"

"Listen, Rachel I know he's just upset. But if you really want to find him, he's most likely at the store."

"What store?" Rachel answered quickly, taking a pen and paper.

"He hasn't told you yet? Hmm maybe he is embarrassed. Just go to 2nd and Maple street, I'd bet 100 bucks he's there." He heard Rachel breath out, and she rapidly thanked Kurt then hung up.

She grabbed her purse and called a cab, telling him where Kurt had told her. What kind of store was Finn at? Kurt had seemed surprised when Rachel said she didn't know about it. Her mind raced as they drove, and then slowly pulled up to the curb. She paid the man and stepped out to see a lit sign above her reading, **Jason's Music Shop**. She opened the door, sounding a bell and made her way into the unknown place. As she stepped forward, a smiling man walked towards her,

"Welcome to the shop, I'm Jason; can I help you with anything?" He asked happily and Rachel beamed back towards him, his mood traveling through her.

"Uhh do you happen to know where Finn is?" She questioned.

"Oh Finn, yeah he's in the back. Let me guess, you're Rachel?"

"Yeah." Rachel answered startled.

"You know I haven't seen him that angry in a while. You must've hit him pretty hard, go on back and fix it." Rachel nodded, smiling back towards Jason who set a comforting hand on her shoulder pushing her around the corner. She tentatively walked forward, looking around when she heard a loud pounding come from behind the rack of CDs. Popping just her head around, she saw Finn hitting the drums in full force. She watched shocked as he beat his anger out, to a rhythm she didn't recognize. Mesmerized she and Finn didn't notice the little boy that had walked around the other corner, giving the same look of awe Rachel was giving Finn.

Looking up, Finn slowly stopped his playing, turning his seats towards the child watching him. He sent him a smile, and the boy cautiously walked ahead.

"You're really good." He quietly said staring up at Finn.

"Thanks. It took a lot of practice though." Finn said eyeing the boy as he walked forward.

"Oh, well it looks fun. I wanna learn to do that."

"Yeah?" Finn showing off his dimples towards the boy, "Come here." He told the boy, motioning for him to come over. Slowly, the brown haired boy made his way around the drums to Finn's side. As he stopped next to him, Finn pulled the boy up and sat him on his lap.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Robert." The boy answered shyly.

"Really? I know a Robert myself! But he's my stepdad, anyway my names Finn."

"That's a funny name." The boy said, crinkling his nose.

"Yeah, but it makes me different, which is always better than blending in, remember that." Finn said sternly, and the little boy nodded in response.

The boy looked in admiration, as he gazed at the whole drum set. Finn began pointing out the parts of the drum, showing him the snare, and the bass. The child listened soaking it up in wonder.

"Now these are the sacred sticks." He said, placing his wooden sticks into the boy's hands. "Don't tell anyone, but there actually magical."

"Really?" The boy asked in awe.

"Yeah, they're what make me good." The boy held the sticks as if they were gold. Slowly, Finn took the boy's hands in his and started to bang a beat with him. He smiled as Finn showed him how to do it, and listened to everything he said.

"Now if you really like this, you should take lessons from here and maybe get yourself a drum set." The boy nodded fervently with wide eyes at Finn. "Then maybe, just maybe you'll end up as good as me." The child eyes enlarged even more as he listened. "But promise me that if you actually commit you'll practice. Don't give up when it gets hard, because although it's difficult at times, in the end hard work will always pay off." The little boy smiled nodding at Finn and was about to get off his lap, to run back to his father when he was stopped, "Hey, for promising me you'll practice, have these magic drumsticks." He watched smiling as the boys eyes grew into saucers as he took the sticks from Finn's hand. "You deserve to be a rock star more than I do. But just make sure to practice." The boy's smile grew as he ran off to his dad, excitedly telling the story to him, pointing towards Finn. He just shook his head, chuckling and went to reach back for another pair of sticks when something stopped him.

"You were really good with him." He looked up startled from thought.

"Rachel?"

"I'm sorry I was spying on you, but Kurt told me where to find you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said, I just freaked out." He looked at her, and then waved his hand signaling for her to come over. Making her way towards him, Finn pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her.

"Hey, it's okay Rach, I was being a slob."

"No, you were just being a boy. I just got set off and took all my anger out on you, I didn't mean it. Then I just got even more nervous when you walked away, I thought you were gonna leave me." Rachel said sniffling, wrapping her arms behind Finn's neck.

"Nah Rach, I just needed time to cool off. To be honest I was more freaked out about the truth of what you said then what you actually said it. I didn't like that we were fighting already, and that I can't really take care of myself, let alone a child." He replied, revealing his fears to Rachel.

"Oh come on Finn, don't believe that. We're supposed to fight, I mean I know we aren't a couple, but we're in a situation like them, and it's normal to have disagreements. Realistically, your parents don't agree on everything right?" Finn shook his head, "See it's just part of what we have to go through. As for the being able to do it, I know we can. We have each other, and Finn did you see how good you were with that boy? You were amazing, so if you're even a sliver of that with our kid, you're going to be the best dad in the world." Finn smile broadened at her words, and he squeezed her even harder.

"Thanks." Was all he managed to produce, letting the word absorb.

"Honestly Finn, have you ever thought of pursuing that, because you're very talented?" Finn leaned away from her, giving her a look of confusion, and then he chuckled to himself.

"Rachel do you even know my major in college?" Rachel opened her mouth, about to respond, when she realized she didn't have an answer.

"I guess I don't, all I focused on was that you were going to graduate and get a better job, I didn't think to ask what that job would be. What is your major Finn?"

He grinned towards her stating; "Musical Education" Rachel reciprocated his smile and looked at him in admiration.

"How did I not know that I was having a baby with such a musically talented man?" She asked. Finn just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't even know you played the drums! Kurt was shocked to find out I didn't know about this store!"

"I didn't think to tell you. I've been so busy I haven't been able to come here in a while. I found this place my freshman year, trying to find a store to buy new drumsticks. Jason helped me and we just sort of bonded; I've been coming here every since. Jason was actually the one who told me to pursue music teaching, before I was just undecided."

"Well I like it here. Maybe you can teach me to play the drums sometime." Rachel said, smiling up at Finn. He beamed down towards her.

"Yeah maybe, and maybe I'll pass the trait down to our kid and you'll want to kill us both by all the drum banging you're going to hear." Rachel just smacked him laughing and the two sat in peaceful silence.

"You know, it just sort of hit me when you said I'm gonna be a great dad. I never really thought of how a kid's going to be calling me Dad." Rachel just watched him in affection as he talked.

"Well I know you're going to be a terrific dad, and they're going to adore you. Heck I already know they do just by the flutters I get in my stomach when you're around. I imagine it's going to be hell when they start kicking."

"I can't wait for that." Finn smiled, placing his hand on her stomach, and then he leaned down and kissed her small, growing bump. "Hi baby boy or girl. It's me Finn, and I'm, ummm, I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you and I don't care what your are as long as you're healthy, and I love you." He finished sitting up, and looking at Rachel who's eyes had glassed over in tears. The two looked at each other, and then Finn leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. As he pulled back, the two smiled at each other and kissed once more before Finn placed Rachel off the stool and got up behind her. Smiling they walked past Jason, who watched them knowingly, as the two walked back out to the street hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? So I am trying to decide if it should be a boy or girl, what do you think? Suggestions always make me happy and so do reviews!(:<strong>


	6. Jealousy Looks Good on You

**I don't own anything. New chapter finally, and I hope you like it! More finchel my favorite(: I always love if you review and suggestions make my life(: I'll try to update sooner and I'm sorry if there's any errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A smile played on his lips while he watched Rachel talk enthusiastically to Jason about her day. He watched as her arms flew wildly in explanation, and laughed to himself when Jason eyed him smiling. Finn made his way towards them from the back and wrapped his arms around her stomach causing Rachel to shriek out in fear, turning around and giving Finn a hard smack on the chest.<p>

"Finn, you terrified me! Don't do that again!" She said trying to fight the grin, she was holding back.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to save Jason from one of your awful rants." He answered smirking. Rachel rolled her eyes back in disgust,

"That's a terrible thing to say Finn; I'll have you know there are actually people who don't mind listening to me talk."

"Yes Rach, and those people include Kurt and I. Jason was just being polite because he's like the nicest guy ever and has known me since I was 18. He's learned to put up with the annoying talks of my girlfriends." They both watched Rachel's eyes widen at the mention of girlfriends but she just pressed on.

"Well I'm sorry you only think of me as an annoying girlfriend, and don't find enjoyment in me. Thanks for shoving it in my face that I'm just another one of the millions of girls you bring in here although, we have no relationship status." Rachel finishes, pulling herself off the counter she was sitting on and storming out of the store. Jason just laughs towards Finn who is standing with a confused expression across his face.

"Nice work Finn, she's really happy." Jason teased, earning him daggers from Finn.

"Nahh it's just those damn hormones again, she'll cool off. Except, what did I exactly say to make her angry?"

"Hmm, maybe it's the fact that you said she was annoying, and then talked about your past girlfriends. Not to mention the fact that you grouped her with your old girlfriends when you two aren't in a relationship yourselves." Jason answered knowingly.

"How can she be angry at that? She knows we're in a situation like a couple, so we don't think about it when we do stuff that happens in normal relationships, or we accidently call each other the wrong names."

"Then I'm guessing it's the fact that she isn't happy with where your relationship is at and doesn't like you talking about your exes." Finn just shook his head, crossing his arms and walking out of the store towards the sidewalk.

Looking in either direction, Finn expected to see Rachel sitting on the ground pouting, or leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. However, when he looked on either side of him she was nowhere in sight. Checking a second time, Finn's heart began to panic at the possibilities of where she had gone. It was New York fricken City, it was humungous and she could be anywhere. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed her number, but after two rings, it went straight to voicemail. He breathed out a tiny sigh of relief, realizing she'd ignored him, meaning she was alive and just angry. Not giving up though, Finn chose right first and started down the sidewalk, repeatedly hitting redial. After the eighth call, Rachel finally answered while Finn frantically searched another store.

"Would you stop calling me Finn!" She screeched at him.

"Not until I know your safe and within my view. I'm not letting you put my child or yourself in danger." A long huff came from the other line, and there was silence until Rachel finally answered, "Fine. I was just going to get frozen yogurt." Finn smiled knowing where she was, and hung up making his way towards the shop.

Rounding the corner, he saw the yogurt place in sight, and crossed the street stopping in front to look in the window. Standing in horror, anger built in Finn's stomach as he watched the scene before him. Rachel was standing at a table, next to a strange man laughing hysterically. He became even more pissed as he saw the unknown jerk take her hand making Rachel start to giggle. Staring at both of them, Rachel talked on about something, oblivious to the guy who was eye-sexing her. Seriously, did this man not see her stomach! Everyone else seemed to notice it, heck she was almost 4 and a half months pregnant it was pretty fucking obvious. Not knowing what he was doing, Finn shoved the door to the shop open, causing everyone to stare. Trampling towards the table, Rachel looked up startled when he slid his arm around her.

"Hey Rach." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, looking down towards Rachel who stared at him wide eyed. A frown of disgust appeared on the boy's face in front of the two, as Finn stuck his hand out towards him. Rachel stood inaudible, not being able to produce a reaction.

"Who are you?" The man before them asked, glaring at Finn's hand and refusing to shake it.

"The names Finn." He answered smirking.

"And what are you doing butting into the conversation I was having with a nice woman?"

"Ugh well I was gonna join it." Finn answered sarcastically, trying his hardest not the punch the dude in the face. The stranger rolled his eyes, turning to Rachel who was still standing horrified in shock.

"What makes you think you can do that?"

"Well, I'm thinking the fact that this is my _girlfriend._" Rachel eyes jolted upwards, gaping widely at Finn. He just glared forward at the man, who was now gazing at Rachel.

"Is this really your boyfriend?" He asked appalled. A stutter came out of Rachel's lips, while she was trying to regain her thoughts. The two stood waiting for her reply as she stammered out,

"K-Kyle." Kyle just stood shaking his head at Finn and Rachel, turning to walk away.

"That's fine, you two live happily ever after." He said back fuming. Rachel just stood speechless, trying to grasp what was happening. She was startled when she heard Finn shout next to her,

"Yeah you too buddy! But don't go around hitting on more pregnant chicks!" The whole yogurt place looked at them, and the pair stood horrified before Rachel stormed out in a fast fury, Finn trailing behind.

"Why would you humiliate me like that Finn!"

"I didn't mean to, it's just that dude looked like a real jerk so I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah sure, you are such a liar." She said, remaining her speedy pace as Finn tried to keep up.

"Where are you going Rachel?" He asked, pleading, causing Rachel to pause and turn towards him.

"Back to my apartment, so you don't have to follow." She answered annoyed.

"But you said we needed to get groceries."

"I said I needed to get groceries, for MY apartment, but I can do that whenever I want to."

"Rachel, you seriously need food." Finn said, rubbing his neck in frustration.

"Yeah, because you keep eating all of it, which is not cool when you don't live there!"

"What is up with all your random outbursts today Rach? I mean I normally understand why your hormones get mad at me, cause I tend to ramble on and blurt out things before I think, but I honestly don't see why you are angry right now. All I said was you need to go grocery shopping and should do it now before you get hungry tonight and realize nothings there. Besides I buy the groceries anyway so I can eat them whenever I want." Rachel just sighed in response to Finn, turning her direction towards the store.

She pushed to cart to the right, while Finn stupidly walked behind her with his hands in his pockets. Rachel just silently went to the vegetables picking up what she needed.

"Eww Rachel, what is that?" Finn said, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"It's an artichoke Finn. Just because I'm not a vegan anymore doesn't mean I can't have healthy and nutritious dishes." He just shook his head, as she bagged yet another gross green food. Huffing annoyed, he trailed behind as she moved on to other foods. Then, he looked up when Rachel turned around to talk to him.

"Finn, you are no help walking behind me and critiquing my eating habits. So, would you go and get the drinks you want to have at my house. Could you please get me chocolate milk and orange juice?" Rachel said politely. Nodding his head, Finn moseyed around the corner, hearing Rachel shout, "Remember no pop, just organic juice or water!" Grumbling, he walked down the aisle, picking up some apple juice, then walking towards the milk. As he turned around, he was met with Rachel crashing into his chest in panic.

"Finn!" She wheezed out of breathe, the cart sideways blocking anyone from getting through the aisle.

"Woah Rach, what is it?" He asked in confusion.

"I just saw my ex boyfriend."

"And?" Finn questioned, confused on what the importance was of it.

"And! Finn if he sees that I'm pregnant without a wedding ring, it will give him satisfaction that he's doing better than I am!"

"So?" He asked still not getting the problem. He maneuvered the cart as an angry old lady walked passed snickering at the tiny brunette yelling at him.

"Well, we broke up because he said I didn't have enough potential and I would never appreciate his talent, and would fail while he became famous. If I show him that this is how my life is now, he will rub it in my face!"

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I have an idea." Rachel answered quickly, rummaging through her purse and pulling out a necklace holding three rings. She unclasped the chain, sliding two rings onto her finger and handing the other over to Finn.

"Umm, what is this Rach?"

"It's a wedding ring Finn." Rachel answered knowingly.

"Yeah, but why do you have them and why are we wearing them?"

"They were my grandparents Finn, and I like to wear them on a necklace to remember them."

"Oh that's nice," Finn said pausing, "But why are we wearing them again?"

"Okay, don't make fun of me but I really need a favor Finn. If you do this for me, I'll try to keep my hormonal outbursts under control." Finn just eyed her, waiting for her to keep going. "I need you to act like we're married and happily expecting. You don't have to talk much unless I address you and just go along with whatever I say. Please Finn." She finished, purposely sending the puppy dog eyes and biting her lip to drive him crazy. She giggled when she knew it worked as Finn sighed heavily. Sliding the ring onto his left finger, he took Rachel's hand into his giving her the cart to push.

The two made their way back to where Rachel was shopping and she pointed to the curly haired man complaining to the deli worker, and said it was Jesse. A hint of jealously made its way into Finn when he thought of how the two had actually dated. Walking passed, the couple acted as if nothing was new, but halted when they heard someone ask,

"Rachel?"

Spinning around, the two smiled happily, and Finn slid a protective hand around Rachel as they made their way towards the man.

"Jesse! What a nice surprise!" Rachel answered in a fake happy tone. "I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

"I've been good, just landed my first role on Broadway actually. First audition and of course I got the part automatically." Jesse finished cockily. It took all of Finn's will to stop himself from punching this guy in the face. Honestly, he thought Rachel's cousin was full of himself, but Puck didn't stand a chance to this guy.

"Oh wow that's great!" Rachel responded, falsely adding sincerity. She did not understand what she ever saw in this man.

"I see you've been good." Jesse added, scoffing towards the two before him and looking towards her stomach. Tightening his grip around Rachel, Finn clenched his teeth, watching the ping of pain pass through her.

"Oh how rude of me! Yes, I have been great this is my husband Finn. Finn this is my ex boyfriend Jesse." Finn heart raced as Rachel said her husband, and he threw on a smile while he shook Jesse's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling down, as Rachel's hand slid into his, feeling her fake wedding rings touch his hand.

"I didn't know you got married." Jesse said rudely, not trying to hide his disgust of them together.

"Yes, two years last November." Rachel said, looping her arm with Finn and burying her face in his side. He just smiled down at her while Jesse watched disturbed.

"Wow, I'm surprised you got over me that quickly. You seemed so torn apart when I broke up with you."

"I was sad at first, but then I realized how much better I was without you. Then I met Finn and I saw how much we were missing. When I was dating you, I would just miss you when we were apart. With Finn, it's like there was a hole in my heart and I need him by my side. When I'm with him, I just can't help but smile and be happier, while with you I was always just the same person. He actually makes me feel good about myself and doesn't put me down, which you always seemed to be doing. I may have loved you Jesse, but I wasn't in love with you the way I'm in love with Finn." Rachel finished while Jesse just stared at her in loathing. Looking up, she saw Finn gaping at her in complete shock, and something else she couldn't read.

"Whatever, it was constructive criticism and I only did it because it was very needed to make your singing even up to off Broadway standards. And love's love, I don't understand why you'd downgrade to him when you had me." Rachel stood speechless, crumbling under the harsh words. Finn stopped himself from muttering every swear word known to man, and just leaned his head down and kissed Rachel's temple, then looked up to Jesse.

"Back off dude! I don't know what you're talking about cause Rachel's singing is the best I've ever heard, and I know she's gonna make it to Broadway. That's why we're married because we believe in each other. She makes me a better person and pushes me to do stuff she knows I can do. Plus, that love you two had, it can't compare to ours. It's like we're attached to this invisible tether and no matter how far apart we can feel it. She's my soul mate and I love her and she loves me so that's all that matters." Rachel looked up teary eyed at Finn; when he placed his hand on her stomach and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Wow Rachel you picked a real winner, congrats. I don't understand why you'd want to procreate with him but have fun with your child. I hope it doesn't turn out as dumb as that guy." Jesse insulted

"We will have a wonderful life, and I hope Broadway is good to you. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to our apartment so we can have hot sex, which for the record he is way better in bed then you." She said smirking, and Finn broke out into a huge grin and blushed, while Jesse walked away in fury.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel said, leaning into his side smiling.

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you." She just smiled up to him. "Now come on, let's go finish our shopping and then have some nice dinner at your place." She nodded and the two finished their grocery shopping in much better moods.

XXX

The loud ringing woke Finn up from his sleep, and he rolled over catching the clock shining 2:54. Sam mumbled something in his sleep, while Finn frantically searched under his bed for the obnoxious object that woke him up. Finally, his hand wrapped around the buzzing phone and he pulled it up just as it stopped ringing and beeped for a missed called. Slowly, his eyes fluttered opened and he looked at the screened dazed.

Rachel Berry(: 1 missed call

His heart started pounding in fright, as the possibilities of why she was calling him in the middle of the night. Quickly he shot out of his bed, sliding on some tennis shoes, and walked down the hall and outside the dorm. Thankfully the air was finally warming up and he didn't need a coat while he nervously dialed Rachel's number.

"Thank you for actually calling back Finn." Rachel said when her line picked up.

"Rachel what's wrong, is everything okay?" Finn responded rapidly in panic.

"What are you talking about Finn? Nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you're calling me at 3 in the morning when normal people are sleeping. Which by the way should be you."

"I can assure you Finn that nothing is wrong."

"Then why did you wake me up?" Finn asked annoyed.

"Well Mr. Hudson, you are getting you first taste of middle night cravings." Rachel said wickedly, smiling on the other end of the receiver.

"Huh?" Finn said in confusion.

"You agreed that you were in it for the cravings, me blowing up huge, and the hormonal mood swings. You've been amazing with those so far, and I'm going to need you to stick to your word right now Finn.

"What do you mean Rach?"

"I'm gonna need you to pick me up some, cheese puffs, rainbow sherbet, a jar of peanut butter, a carton of chocolate milk, boneless sweet barbecue chicken wings, and two bars of chocolate."

"You've got to be kidding me." Finn coughed out astonished.

"But I'm not Finn. You're lucky we're in the city that doesn't sleep so most things around here are open late. I suggest you go now before my cravings completely change and I send you out for more. Just let yourself into the apartment when you're done, I'm watching a movie in my room." She rapidly stated, hanging up before Finn could get in another word. Sighing in frustration, he sluggishly made his way back towards his room. Slipping on a T-shirt, he gathered up his wallet and stuff he needed, managing to wake up Sam twice in the process before making his way out of the dorm.

Climbing out of his cab he made his way through the doors of the grocery store and looking at the updated list the Rachel had texted him. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and picked up a basket.

Throwing the last item of the last into the basket, he made his way towards the registers where only one bored worker stood. Awkwardly Finn laid his items onto the conveyor and the worker sent him weird looks while he rung them up.

"Ugh dude what are you making with this stuff?" The guy working asked as Finn threw the bag of pickle flavored chips he didn't know existed, onto the counter. "Cause either you're just one disgusting person or you have a serious case of the munchies." Finn just rolled his eyes pulling out his wallet.

"Nahh man, fricken midnight cravings from the pregnant girlfriend." He answered, mentally slapping himself for calling Rachel his girlfriend once again on accident. The worker just nodded in understanding, ringing up the last few items. He read off Finn's total and took the money, handing Finn his receipt back.

"Here you go, I gave you a little discount because chicks can be tough. I hope your baby ends up healthy too, good luck." He finished smiling, handing Finn his last bag. He thanked the dude numerous times before turning, and walking towards Rachel's apartment.

"Helloooo Rachel, I'm here with the food." Finn stands there, and then hears a rustling of the sheets. Suddenly, he watches as Rachel bursts out of the door, skidding towards him from down the hall.

"Finally you're here!" She shouts, yanking the bags from his hands and plopping them on the counter, ripping the chips open, and Finn just sits next to her watching in amusement. "Ohmygod this is the greatest thing I've ever tasted!" She screeches, and s cough of disgust comes from Rachel's right as Finn watches her smear peanut butter on her Cheetos.

"You do realize there's a thing called manners, right?" He jokes, reaching into the bag and pulling out the one thing he bout for himself.

"Come on Finn this is like the greatest creation I've ever made in my life." She spits back, spinning towards Finn, when she drops her food in horror.

"What are you eating Finn?" She shrieks toward the shocked boy staring at her confused.

"Ughhh animal crackers?"

"No no no Finn you cannot eat those in my house or presence." Rachel protests to him, pulling the bag out of his hands. Standing up and following her as she makes her way towards the trash, Finn wraps his own arms around her, snatching the food back.

"If you can eat disgusting pregnancy cravings then I get to eat my animal crackers! I don't even understand why I can't eat them." He remarks to her.

"Well because Finn, remember before I was pregnant I was a vegan. Eating animal crackers is just like eating meat, so I find them rude and completely harsh to animals. It may not be real but it's like the same thing, so you will not be having them." Rachel finishes poking his nose to distract him, then stealing the bag right back.

"Wait, so are you telling me you've never eaten an animal cracker before?" Finn says back, giving Rachel a look of bewilderment.

"Yes Finn, I am."

"You've got to be kidding me! You don't know what you're missing Rach."

"I do not have any urge to eat them, so I find no trouble not eating them." She answers, hands now firmly on hips. Mimicking her, Finn plants his hand on his hips too, sending the same look to Rachel as she was sending to him. It seems to work, because Rachel starts to burst out in laughter, and Finn takes it as an opportunity to retrieve the animal crackers. He successfully gains ownership of them once again, and Rachel just scoffs once she loses grip.

"Come on Rach, you have to try at least one. After the kids born, you're gonna go back to your old diet, so eat all the food while you can. You know you want to." Finn says, giving her his smirk and shaking the bag in front of her eyes. Watching, Rachel seems to ponder the idea, but Finn does an internal dance watching Rachel's apprehension.

"Fine." Now, Finn literally does a completely awkward and gumpy happy dance. Rachel bursts into a fit of giggles, as he stops his dance and smiles towards her pulling a cracker out of the bag.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I hereby declare you access to eating your first animal cracker. You must solemnly swear to enjoy this delicious snack and will refrain from thinking of the irony of eating an animal like product. Enjoy." Finn finishes, placing the food into Rachel's hand and watching her like he was watching someone opening a present. Eyes full of glee; they sparkle even more when he sees the slight smile form on the edges of Rachel's lips.

"Damn. They're delicious." Rachel finally says, and a full-fledged grin appears on Finn's face.

"I told you so." He says cockily, and just laughs more as Rachel grabs one more handful, and shoves it into her mouth.

"Yeah yeah you're right for once, stop bragging."

"I'm sorry I'm just used to always being the wrong one so it feels good to be right sometimes."

"Enjoy it while it lasts Finn." Rachel says smiling back, before taking her seat once again while she dips the crackers in nutella. Finn resumes his spot next to her, and the two joke while Rachel eats and Finn steals some of the food.

"You know you're lucky I love my kid so much and sacrifice sleep to go buy you food at 3 in the morning." Finn says, as Rachel munches on another bag of chips. She stops chewing and looks at him smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think it's not just the kid and you just have a soft spot for me." She teases back, and Finn can't help but stare at her in admiration. He can't stop himself from thinking she's adorable with that nutella blob on her chin that she's totally oblivious to.

"Maybe, or maybe it's the fact that you look ridiculous with that nutella spot on your chin." Finn responds smirking, as Rachel rubs her chin annoyed. She somehow manages to clean every inch of her face besides the spot, causing Finn to chuckle to himself. "Here" He finishes, picking up a napkin and carefully wipes the mess off her face.

Each stare at the others lips when he finishes cleaning her chin. Their faces lean towards one another, before both realize what they're doing and Finn spits out, "You're probably tired, so umm you can get back to the movie now that your stomachs full." Rachel breaks out of her trance, and nods her head after she reaches reality again.

"Ohh um yeah." She finishes, starting to clean up the mess before spinning around once she got a glance at the clock. "Finn Hudson don't think you're leaving this house at 4 in the morning that is completely unsafe and dangerous." Standing there awkwardly, Finn just looks at her nodding in agreement, choosing to pass on this battle. After she finishes putting the food away she turns around, "Now come on let's go watch a movie, you can sleep on the couch."

The two make their way to the living room, taking their spots as Finn let's Rachel choose the movie. 20 minutes into it, he looks down and notices Rachel's eyes drooping up and down, trying to fight her exhaustion. Finally, she succumbs to the tiredness and falls into Finns side for comfort. He just smiles down at her wrapping his arms around her and places his hand on her stomach in protection. Not too long after, his body starts to fall asleep and he can't help it when he passes out with Rachel and his child in his arms.

Eyes fluttering open, Finn stretches his body and looks around the unfamiliar surroundings. He hears someone singing show tunes loudly and food frying, making him realize he's at Rachel's. He hauls himself up and his body cracks and aches as he gets up and tiredly makes his way to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, he smiles at the sight of Rachel with an apron tied around her belly, making breakfast for them.

"Mmm, smells good." Is all he says, taking a spot at the counter, and Rachel spins around beaming at him.

"Morning sleepy head. I woke up and decided a good breakfast was in order for the day ahead of us. Tina ending up at Mercedes' for the night so we have the place to ourselves today." She states, while she drops some blueberries into the pancakes she'd just poured. Finn just watches in awe, before he gets up and grabs himself a cup of coffee, and bending down and kissing Rachel's stomach through the apron. Taking his seat back, he starts to read the newspaper while Rachel cooks and Finn grins when a large plate is placed in front of him covered in food. Sliding into the spot next to him, Rachel devours her plate too, and the pair chats while they wash the dishes in peace.

"Do you know what today is Finn?" Rachel says excitedly as she dries the dish Finn handed her.

"How could I forget?" He says smiling towards her. She just looks at him, waiting him to confirm her worries of him not knowing what today was. "Rachel it's the twenty week scan, we might be able to find out the gender." A large grin spreads on Rachel's face and she nods in complete excitement. Finn beams back towards her and they resume their washing, thinking of their child.

"I hope it's a girl just like you." Finn states, and Rachel looks up at him shocked and smiling.

"Why would you want to live the rest life with two Rachel Berry's?" Rachel asks confused.

"Because then I'd get to listen to ridiculously talented singers my whole life, and get to eat the best baking all the time, and I'd achieve the greatest things from being pushed to my best." Finn says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well I hope it's a little boy just like you." She adds, looking up at Finn.

"So you want two Finn Hudsons causing mayhem your whole life?" Finn questions her smiling.

"Hmm…" She starts, tapping her chin in thought, "I guess you're right that would be pretty terrible." Rachel kids and she just laughs at him acting fake hurt. "Joking, I'd think it'd be awesome to have a boy. Then I would always be sane and never go diva again. I'd always have someone to pick me up when I'm feeling down and someone to make me feel beautiful. Not to mention how cute it would be to have another you running around." Rachel says poking him in the stomach, and Finn just swats her hand away, accidentally sending water across the kitchen. It splatters on Rachel's shirt and she looks at Finn in fury. He slowly starts to step back but Rachel smiles reaching her hands into the sink flinging a wave of water on Finn. A shout of terror comes from him as bubbles cover the boy head to toe.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that missy!" He shouts taking the hose of the sink and spraying it one Rachel. Suddenly a full-fledged water war breaks out, ending with the two laughing hysterically and soaking. They change their clothes, before getting in the car and making their way to the doctor's appointment.

His knee bobs nervously as they wait for the doctor to come into the room. A soft hand is placed on his thigh, and Finn looks up to see Rachel smiling at him in comfort.

"Relax Finn." She says and he calms down, but before he can respond the doors open and the smiling face of Doctor Haynes appears.

"Rachel, Finn it's so nice to see you again. Last time I checked your development was good and the baby was healthy so let's hope we get that again. I see it's the 20 week scan so, if we're lucky we might be able to see the gender." Rachel turns to Finn at that and beams at him, while he takes her hand as the doctor starts the normal procedure.

"Well everything looks normal again, so are you two hoping to find the sex?" Doctor Haynes asks, turning to Rachel and Finn in question. They nod their heads affirmatively and the doctor happily states the gender. Looking over, Rachel sees Finn's eyes brimming with tears and he kisses her hand in happiness when they think of what their child is going to be. They thank Doctor Haynes and exit the hospital giddy with joy and excitement.

Finn laid comfortably on the bed watching TV, with his arm around Rachel clutching her stomach. The duo silently watched the TV, until Rachel jolted upright and Finn just watched her in confusion.

"Finn we have nothing planned out." She stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about Rachel, we have like everything planned out?"

"No Finn we have all the ideas thought out, but none of them have been set in motion." Rachel responded with panic going through her body. "Look Finn, the ultrasound today showed me that we don't have that much time left." She added, while Finn once again just looked at her pondering, so Rachel continued. "Finn, we're graduating in two weeks which means I will no longer be living in this apartment as Tina and I agreed. This means I will have no place to stay, along with you since you will have to move out of your dorm. Not to mention once you receive your degree you will have to look for a better paying job. What about the nursery Finn, do we have one at Kurt's or your apartment, which you have yet to find. We have nothing figured out Finn." She huffed out, breathing heavily in worry. Finn just wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. After they had laid back down, he kissed her temple and took Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, breathe. I know this is over whelming and scary, but we will get through this. Now, I have been looking at apartments already and was waiting to show you them until I narrowed it down, which I have now gotten it down to three that I will show you. We will both graduate and earn our degrees and you will move in with Kurt, while I will go job-hunting day and night, but keep my old jobs until a new one is secure. As for the nursery stuff, yeah we need to go shopping but once we get settled into our new living spaces then well go get the stuff, and make the nursery or nurseries where ever you'd like them to be located." Finn assured her, and he smiled as he felt Rachel relax into his side, sighing in relief.

"You're right, thank you." Rachel said smiling up at Finn. Suddenly Finn pulled his arm out from around Rachel and pulled himself down the bed to Rachel's stomach where he kissed it. She giggled as she stared down at the large man caressing her stomach lovingly. "You're ridiculous you know that right?" She chuckled beaming towards him, and Finn looked up towards her in smiled, but stayed at her stomach and started talking.

"Hey, it's me again, your daddy. Your mommy and I can't wait for you to be born, I know you're probably sick of hearing my voice and prefer your mom's way more. But I'd just like to say hi, and I really love you, and always will for the rest of my life." Just as he finished, Finn felt a little tap on his hand from Rachel's stomach and his eyes darted towards her in surprise. "Was that a kick?" Finn questioned in excitement and his eyes lit up when Rachel nodded towards him. "That was awesome." Was all Finn produced as he felt another kick hit his hand from inside Rachel's stomach.

"Well _he_ must really love you then Finn." Rachel smiled down to him and Finn grinned making his way back up to her side. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips and as he pulled back he whispered,

"I can't wait to meet our baby _boy _Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a boy(: I hope you liked it and don't forget to review of course and I seriously use suggestions so much. Does meeting the parents next chapter sound good? Let me know and any criticism is always appreciated. Forever finchel(: <strong>


	7. Home is Wherever I'm With You

**I don't own anything. Hey guys I tried to get this chapter up as fast as I could! I decided that I would put Finn meeting Rachel's dads in the next chapter to make it better. Hope you like this one and like where the stories going! If you have any suggestions or reviews and criticism tell me because I love it(: You guys are the best and keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on the door in front of him, and smiled when Rachel pulled the door open grinning. Pulling his suitcase inside, Rachel whipped around walking back into her bedroom leaving Finn alone in the hall. Chuckling to himself, he walked into the kitchen pouring a glass of milk and waiting for Rachel to finish her packing. He looked up when he heard a voice grumbling from another room, and then a loud shout, "Finn!" Shooting up, he lunged himself to where the voice was coming from and walked through the door laughing at the sight. Rachel was bouncing up and down on her suitcase trying her hardest to shut it, mumbling meaningless words to herself in frustration. She looked up when she heard him and sighed in relief, hopping off the suitcase and walked forward taking Finn's wrist and dragged him towards her bed.<p>

"I can't get my suitcase closed." She pouted to Finn and plopped onto the bed in exhaustion. He just shook his head, and squashed onto her pink luggage pulling the zipper and easily closing it. Jumping off, he pulled it onto the floor and then laid down next to Rachel on the bed. The two sat in complete silence and stared at the ceiling in peace. Rachel broke the silence with a half laugh, half grumble causing Finn to turn to her in surprise.

"What?" Finn questioned from her side.

"I hate you sometimes. Seriously since you walked into this room, I don't think he has stopped kicking." A huge grin broke out on Finn's face and he placed his hand on Rachel's stomach to feel the new movement he had come to love. Sitting in another comfortable silence, feeling their son Rachel and Finn laid like that for a while until Finn sat up and looked down towards Rachel motioning his hand towards her.

"Come on, we better get going if we want to get to Ohio before 6."

"Remind me again why we're driving there?"

"Because we're going to have a baby in a few months and can't afford to fly." Finn reasoned, dragging Rachel up with him. He took her suitcase and pulled it behind him, grabbing his too when he reached the kitchen. Rachel ran back into her room picking up a few extra things she forgot as Finn dragged the suitcases into the car and ran back up to get Rachel.

"You got everything Rach?" He shouted, hearing scrambling from the bedroom and then Rachel came stumbling into the hall.

"Sorry I had to grab a few things for the ride."

"Alright well are you sure you got everything? Don't forget your prenatal vitamins."

"Already got them." She stated checking her bag once more. Then she looked up quickly, running into her office and coming back to Finn with a piece of paper. He peered at it and smiled,

"You're bringing our last sonogram?"

"Well I want to show your mom." Rachel replied innocently.

"I told you I already sent her one." Finn responded knowingly.

"Yeah, well I…" Rachel stuttered out.

"Oh you just don't want to admit you're obsessed with looking at it and like to show random people." A huge blush came over Rachel and she shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment. Finn smiled and leaned down towards her and whispered,

"I'll let you in on a little secret," He paused pulling out his wallet and flipped it open showing the picture inside, "I do the same exact thing." Rachel beamed up at him; and the two chuckled before walking out the door after one last check. They both settled in their seats, Finn started the car and backed out of the parking spot. Moving into drive, he turned to Rachel and said, "Lima here we come," then pulled out.

"Finn get off at the next exit I need to pee." Rachel said from the passenger seat, flipping through her third magazine.

"Are you joking me Rach, we just stopped an hour ago how can you have to pee again you haven't even had any liquids since then."

"Well our growing child inside my stomach is putting more and more strain on my bladder making it smaller. So, I'm sorry I can't help that I have to pee a lot. Not to mention that I know you're probably hungry because your son is extremely hungry as well." Finn just shook his head and nodded, pulling off the exit ramp.

"So where would you like to go Rach?" Finn asked as he drove through the small town they stopped at.

"Hmm…. That place looks good." Rachel answered, pointing at the little Italian restaurant ahead. Finn parked and ran over to get Rachel's door to help her out.

"Gosh, I'm not excited for when I start to waddle, can't see my feet, and need help to get up anywhere." Rachel said, as Finn closed the door and she thanked him.

"Well I like it." Finn said and Rachel looked at him in confusion. "Not because your life's gonna be difficult but because it means we're closer to seeing our kid. Plus I think you'll be ridiculously adorable when you're that big." Rachel just makes a face at Finn while they walk through the restaurant doors and get seated at their table.

The waitress walked away after they placed their orders and Finn and Rachel both smiled towards the other.

"So are you excited to go to Lima?" Finn questioned

"Not really. I've already met your dad so I'm just excited to meet your mom. I don't really care about the town you and Kurt grumble about growing up in." Rachel answered, while she played with the butters and creams at the end of the table.

"Yeah well I'll make sure you have a good time there anyway. We got a week and were going to make the best of it."

"Yeah why are we going for a week? Don't get me wrong I'm excited to stay with your family but why a whole week?"

"We decided that this would be our last long distance trip before the baby gets here. So, we wanted to make my mom happy and spend time with her." Rachel nodded at Finn's answer. The conversation carried on easily and Finn talked about his crazy times in high school with Sam. While he finished a story on the time he walked through the hall in underwear Rachel burst out laughing loudly and Finn smirked. Then the waitress came with their food and Rachel just kept laughing so Finn had to thank her. They both looked up when they realized the girl hadn't left after giving them their food. She stared down at them then said,

"Sorry for creeping but my coworkers and I think you're the cutest couple ever." Rachel and Finn just shook their heads, and smiled back up to the lady. "So umm how far along are you?"

"5 months." Rachel replied and the waitress nodded and smiled. "Well good luck to you both. Enjoy your meals." The pair just chuckled, finished their meals, and got back on to the road. Fifteen minutes on the highway and Finn looked over at Rachel as she said,

"Finn I have to pee again." He grumbled loudly and said, "This is gonna be a long drive."

He pulled into the driveway and turned to his right seeing Rachel curled up in a ball under the blanket. Finn lightly shook her shoulder awake and smiled as Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head, we're here." Reality hitting her, Rachel grinned and slowly sat up to look at where they were. A nice two-story house sat before them with a really cute front yard. She smiled towards Finn as he took in his childhood memories and got out to get their suitcases. Rachel gathered her things then got out and walked up with Finn to the front door. Butterflies filled her stomach as the nerves of meeting Finn's mom for real for the first time. Yeah she said hi to her when they came up to visit before, but she never really spoke to her.

Just then a small brunette woman opened the door squealing and rushed into Finn's arms shouting,

"Finny!" Finn leaned down and wrapped his mom up in a big bear hug. Setting her down he grinned then turned to Rachel who stood there nervously.

"Mom meet the one and only Rachel Berry." Rachel waved and said,

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson." She was surprised when she was taken into a hug by his mom and as she pulled away, she said,

"Honey call me Carole, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you from both of the boys that I feel like I already know you." Rachel smiled and nodded walking in after Finn pulled in the suitcases and set them down. Then she watched, as Finn bolted down the hall towards what she assumed was the kitchen. Rachel followed behind amused and made small talk with Carole. Once they'd reached the kitchen both burst out laughing at Finn who was shoving two cookies in his mouth at the same time and had four in his hands. I guilty smirk toyed on the boy's face as he looked up with a crumb covered face.

"He never changes." Carole shook her head and got him a napkin to wipe his face. Rachel smiled too and made her way to stand next to Finn with Carole in front of them. "Sorry." Finn added but both ladies ignored and Carole started to make her way up the stairs. Rachel followed as Finn booked it down the hallway then came behind her with two suitcases.

"Well we don't really know your sleeping habits so we didn't know which rooms we would have to set up." Carole added and Finn and Rachel looked at each other blushing awkwardly. "So, we made the guest bedroom for Rachel and Finn can sleep there or on his own room if he'd like." The duo nodded and Finn pulled Rachel's suitcase into the room to the right, and then walked out pulling his suitcase into the room across the hall.

Rachel began to unpack her things and Finn did the same, reminiscing in his room. Rachel just looked around in her room smiling, taking in where her boys had grown up. Once she was done unpacking, she walked downstairs to find Finn and Carole talking in the kitchen.

"Oh hi Rachel, is your room okay? Cause if there's anything wrong we can fix it."

"No it will do fine Carole." Rachel said smiling, and sitting in the chair next to Finn.

"So, Rachel, Finn told me you're very healthy and are an ex vegan so I tried to make a healthy meal that Finn and Burt would enjoy too. I've gotten better since his heart attack so I hope you like it." Carole said smiling at Rachel.

"Oh you didn't have to go to that trouble. I eat anything nowadays."

"Don't be silly it's no trouble at all." Finn grinned too and looked at Rachel nodding. She smiled too and bit her lip, looking down at the table. Carole looked at them knowingly and got up to go make dinner.

"I best be starting dinner, Burt is going to be home from work soon. You two can hang around, it will probably be ready in 45 minutes." Finn shot straight up and started to make his way downstairs but turned to Rachel.

"You coming Rach?"

"No I think I'm gonna help your mom cook."

"Okay." Was all Finn said, heading downstairs. Rachel rounded the corner, and walked into the kitchen to find Carole in the fridge pulling out ingredients.

"Need any help?" Rachel asked and Carole looked up startled but smiled when she saw Rachel.

"I could always use a hand." So, Rachel began chopping up vegetables, while Carole boiled the noodles and defrosted the meat. A comfortable silence fell between the two until Carole broke it,

"So, honey how are you these days everything good?" Rachel looked up surprised.

"Oh, yeah everything's really good. Finn and I just finished taking our last final so we are now college graduates." Both girls beamed, proudly but went back to their cooking.

"That's good, he's never really been the studious type and always struggled. He told me you helped him this semester though, thank you for that." Carole said earnestly.

"Oh it was no problem. He's actually really smart and once he gets something he really gets it. Some people just don't believe in him because it takes him longer but if they gave him time they'd see." Carole nodded happy, and joined Rachel in chopping the food.

"It's good to see someone believes in him. So how has your pregnancy been, everything good so far?"

"Everything's been great; did Finn show you the last sonogram?" Rachel asked excitedly and Carole smiled and decided to pretend for Rachel's happiness.

"No he did not!"

"Oh he probably forgot like he always does. Or maybe it's our countries terrible postal services that are slow and his picture hasn't gotten here yet." Rachel rambled, as she pulled out the picture. "Anyway, this is our 20 week scan isn't he so cute!" She proudly stated and Carole looked up at her astonished.

"Did you just say he?" All Rachel did was nod confused and then looked at Carole.

"Were you not supposed to know about that? Oh gosh what if Finn wanted to keep that a secret, I'm sorry!"

"No no you're fine. Congratulations, I'm getting a grandson!" Carole shouted, hugging Rachel in joy. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she wiped them before happily cutting the chicken. Rachel resumed her cooking too, with the same happiness.

"So, how has Finn been to you? That boy better be treating you nice or he will not be hearing nice words."

"Trust me Finn has been completely respectful. Honestly, sometimes I think he's too nice for his own good. A couple days ago, I called him at three in the morning with mid-night cravings asking him to bring me food, and he actually got the food for me. I don't understand why girls don't fall all over him." Rachel said, finishing her task and rubbing her stomach lovingly. Carole looked at her sternly and said,

"Trust me when Finn wants something, he makes it known to other girls. He may not know he's doing it himself, but if his hearts taken, no other girls getting it." To this, Rachel just nodded, soaking up the words she just heard.

Soon enough the meal was ready and Burt was home and the four ate happily. They chatted about Kurt coming home in two days, and how Finn kept from them that they were having a boy. Or how Finn and Rachel were visiting her dads when they drove back, then were going to close the deal on Finn's apartment, and Rachel babbled on and on how excited she was to decorate the nursery. Carole and Burt looked at the other, watching as Finn and Rachel didn't realize that they were talking like they we're going to live together and Rachel never once mentioned a nursery at Kurt's. After dinner, Carole and Burt joined Finn and Rachel for a movie, but turned in halfway through. The other two ended up putting in a second movie, which Rachel fell asleep in and Finn had to carry her up to bed. He smiled as he pulled the covers over her and leaned down to kiss her stomach before crawling into his bed and falling into a blissful sleep.

She tiptoed down the steps and smiled as the smell of pancakes wafted through the house. As she made her way into the kitchen, she found Burt reading the newspaper and Carole stacking up the pancakes on a plate. They both looked up and greeted her happily, and she was handed over a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit. Halfway through her meal Rachel looked up when she saw Finn bounding down the stairs and rushing to eat. He swiftly planted a kiss on his mom's cheek before swiping the plate away and sitting down to devour it.

"Finn Hudson thank your mother for breakfast and eat with your silverware please." Rachel scolded him but smiled, as he looked at her ashamed.

"Sorry, thanks mom." He said, before going back to eating a little less caveman like. Carole grinned down at the girl before him and added,

"It's good to know someone's keeping him in line while he's away, thanks Rachel." Rachel nodded and Finn shook his head smirking at the two. Rachel got up and cleaned her plate, before going upstairs to get ready for the unknown day ahead of her.

As she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair finally done and an outfit that didn't make her look like a growing balloon she walked downstairs and only heard the washer door close, followed by Carole walking down the hall with the laundry.

"Where's Finn?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"Oh he was just about to go somewhere, I don't think he's left yet though so try and catch him."

Rachel rushed upstairs, grabbed her purse, and slipped on her shoes before she rushing out to see Finn inside the front of an old blue truck.

"What are you doing Finn?" Rachel asked as she made her way across the yard, causing Finn to look up startled and he banged his head on the hood. Rubbing the bump he looked at Rachel confused.

"Well I was going to go somewhere, but Burt brought my old truck home for nostalgia except it wouldn't start so I had to fix it before I could take it anywhere. All good now though." Finn answered smiling and closing the hood wiping his hands and hopping in the driver's seat of the car.

"Where are you going Finn?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Nowhere exciting, so go hang out with my mom I'll be back in a little bit." He answered as he started up the engine. Rachel just crossed her arms then grabbed the handle of the door.

"Finn I can't spend this whole week inside your house. You said you'd show me Lima, so where ever you're going I want to come." Finn sighed, watching the stubborn girl in front of him, and knew he was going to lose this battle.

"Fine, but don't complain or be bored when we get there." Rachel squealed in delight, sliding into the passenger seat and turning on the radio.

Not to his surprise, Finn looked over to see Rachel sleeping as he pulled into his destination. Trying not to wake her, Finn quietly got out of the car, made his way across the grass, and took a seat. Five minutes later, he looked up to see a puzzled Rachel standing next to him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked quietly. Finn just smiled and patted the ground for her to sit, she did so and he turned to her laughing.

"You seemed peaceful." Rachel just nodded sweetly, carefully trying to avoid what she wanted to ask. She waited quietly as Finn looked around happy and then he turned to her,

"Rachel Berry, meet my dad Christopher Hudson." Rachel looked down to see the tombstone before her and she looked up at Finn confused. "I told you that you wouldn't want to come," was all Finn said, and Rachel just shook her head.

"No it's not that, I just didn't know." Finn just nodded to her smiling, and she didn't understand how he could be so content at a cemetery.

"Most people at school don't. Everyone assumes Kurt's my brother and Burt's my dad, some think that my real dad lives in Ohio too, or that he's a dead beat who has never been in my life. People are too afraid to ask so I'm not going to shove it at them, so I just let them assume." Rachel nodded before asking,

"So what actually is the story? I knew your dad wasn't there of course and that your mom married Kurt's dad your junior year of high school, also I know Kurt's mom died when he was 6. But what's your side of the story Finn?" Finn just looked at her before saying,

"I'm kinda lucky compared to Kurt, I mean I never knew my dad. He died in Desert Storm about 7 months after I was born. So, it's always been my mom and I until Burt came along. You should've seen me at first, I hated the idea of someone taking my dad's spot and that I would have to share my mom and get a brother. Not to mention, I was a dick to Kurt who was just nothing but nice. It took me a while to get used to the idea of my mom having a new guy and me having a brother. Now we're like a family and I love all of them, but that doesn't mean I don't miss my dad. I wish I could've known him, and I could've learned from him all the things I didn't get until Burt came along." Rachel nodded, tears stinging the backs of her eyes and she leaned into Finn, and rubbed his shoulders in comfort.

"I'm sure he would've been really proud Finn, your growing up to be an amazing man." Finn just nodded and she noticed something else was in his mind, "What's wrong?" She watched as Finn's eyes began to get watery and he looked away from her wiping the tears he wished were invisible.

"It's just that, what if I'm an awful father Rachel? I was missing one for 16 years, so how do I know how to be a good one to our son. I don't know what talks to give him, and what lessons he needs to learn on his own. What if he hates me because I'm not a good dad?"

"Finn, I know you're going to be an amazing dad because you are an amazing person. You're so kind and patient and will be able to deal with our son when I'm being extremely stubborn. Don't forget that I didn't grow up with a mom, so I'm just as new to this as you. But don't you ever think our kid won't love you because I know for a fact he does, he's gonna look at you with so much pride and you're gonna teach him everything he needs to know about football and girls and you're going to be great." Finn nodded smiling and leaned down to place a kiss on Rachel's lips and she smiled up at him. She gets up and waits as Finn get up, and the two smile as they walk hand and hand to the car.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. The past three days had been great, she'd gone and visited Finn's old football field, and visited his beloved choir room. Once Kurt came home, she went on a shopping and girls day trip, which was wonderful. She understood why the boys wanted out of Lima, but she was really enjoying it, except, now the Hummel/Hudson's were having a get together of family and friends. She was going to meet aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, not to mention some of Finn's favorite glee friends from high school. What if she didn't make a good impression? What if they hated her, thought she was ugly, and urged Finn to leave her and the baby? A million thoughts ran through her head as she stood anxiously looking at herself in the mirror. Suddenly the door swung open and she looked up to see Finn standing there with a shirt on and an untied tie around his neck.

"Can you help me?" He asked her embarrassed and Rachel laughed as she walked over and got to work.

"There you go." She said grinning and stepping back to get a good look at Finn. "You look very nice."

"You look beautiful." Finn said seriously and Rachel looked up surprised as he leaned down to kiss her. Rachel just giggled as he pulled back and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on people are starting to arrive and you can't be anti social."

"I know." Rachel grumbled as they made their way downstairs. Finn stopped and turned to her,

"Hey it's going to be fine, my family is going to love you. Just be yourself." Rachel nodded and Finn took her hand in his as they walked into the group of people in the living room.

It wasn't as bad as she thought really, she'd managed to meet most of Finn's relatives and all of them were super nice. She took a strong liking to his dad's mom who had a very feisty personality. As she finished talking to Kurt's aunt Finn came right behind her wrapping his arm and said,

"I'm sorry Aunt Annie but I'm gonna have to steal Rachel from you." Annie just nodded smiling at the two and when she walked away, Rachel turned to Finn.

"What do you need me for Mr. Hudson?" He just smiled and took her hand to walk her over to a small group of people. She recognized the mop headed blond in front but all the other faces in front of her were new. Finn turned to them all and said,

"Guys I'd like you to meet Rachel. Rachel these are some of the people who were in my glee club." Rachel smiled and waved, while Finn started to introduce them, starting with the blond boy, "Well you already know Sam." He said and Rachel nodded as Sam smiled and told her hi. Then he pointed to the stunning Latina and cute blonde, "This is Santana and Brittany." Santana seemed to be eyeing her up and down while the Brittany looked at her happily and waved. Then he turned to the one in a wheel chair and said, "I don't know if you know Artie but he goes to NYU also." Rachel nodded and said hi, and began to make small talk with the group. Santana shot rapid-fire questions at her, while Brittany asked her about the baby in her belly and when the stork came. She turned to Artie in confusion and he just gave her a look like go along with it. She sat remaining talking to them while Finn roamed around the party.

He wandered into the kitchen to grab something to drink when he saw a tiny little blond climbing onto the counter to reach the cupboard. Finn tiptoed behind her and then attacked her pulling her into his arms shouting,

"Hey what are you doing?" The little girl screeched but when she noticed who it was, she buried her face in his chest squealing

"Finn!" He laughed and carefully placed her on the table and crouched down to her level.

"Hey munchkin it's good to see you, you've grown since the last time I saw you." The girl nodded smiling and then pointed at him and said,

"I told you not to call me munchkin anymore Finn! Remember I'm going to be as tall as you one day." He just smirked towards her and held his hand up in defense.

"I'm sorry Elle." Finn fake apologized and poked her in the stomach. She giggled and then turned when a particular brunette walked into the room, Finn looked up too and then a large grin appeared on his face. "Hey Rach watcha up to?" He questioned and Rachel smiled at the little girl then turned to Finn.

"Will was looking for you." She said making her way towards him. Finn looked at her confused then said,

"Oh you mean Mr. Shue? Alright tell him I'll talk to him in a little bit, first I gotta catch up with this little one." Rachel laughed and looked at the little girl smiling.

"You keep an eye on him okay?" She asked and Elle saluted her agreeing. All three laughed and Rachel leaned down to give Finn a peck on the lips before walking out. Ella looked at him in disgust then teased,

"Ewww Finny is that your girlfriend?" Finn just shook his head then stopped and looked at her,

"To be honest Elle, I don't really know." The little girl stared at him then said,

"Well, do you like her?" Finn paused and thought for a while then nodded. Elle pressed on, "Does she like you?" Finn shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I don't know." Elle just shook her head in disappointment,

"She does because she looks at you the way Cinderella looks at Prince Charming, like you look at her like she's Cinderella and you're Prince Charming. So, you two are going get married and have lots more babies after this one and live happily ever after." Finn laughed at her and nodded in her naive thoughts on the world.

But then he looked into the living room and saw Rachel burst out laughing with Santana and he couldn't help but have his heart beat faster. Then she turned towards him and he turned red in embarrassment for staring but she just made a silly face and stuck her tongue out at him before turning back and dying into laughter again at something Brittany had said. Just then, a taller blonde walked into the room with a small boy on her hip. She shook her head and smiled at Finn,

"There she is. This one's always getting into mischief, thank you for watching her Finn." Finn smiled at his favorite cousin, picked up Elle off the ground, and sent her over to her mom, while he ruffled the boys head in front of him.

"Oh well it was tough cause she's a trouble maker but I managed to stop her from killing anyone." The two laughed and Elle just frowned at them. They had a little conversation and then his cousin excused them to go to the bathroom. As they left, he shouted after, "You've got yourself a romantic on your hands." Elle turned back smiling then ran after her mom and Finn chuckled then rejoined the party.

Carole and Burt closed the door as the last couple left, and then walked into the living room to see Finn and Rachel cuddled up on the couch in exhaustion, while Kurt washed the dishes. They smiled and then walked on while the couple watched TV.

"So was that as bad as you thought it was going to be Rach?" Finn asked as he rubbed his hands back and forth on her stomach, while she hummed the tune of a song.

"No it was not, I really like your family and friends Finn." She answered smiling; he grinned down at her, then said,

"Come on sleepy it's time for bed." Rachel nodded and went into her room, yelling goodnight to Finn then passing out on her bed.

He awoke to a loud pounding on his door then it bursting open to see a furious Rachel stomping inside. Stumbling out of bed, Finn walked towards her confused, while she pointed an accusing finger towards him. As he got closer he noticed her tear stained face and panic hit him as he asked,

"Rachel what's wrong?" Suddenly, Rachel started to punch him in the chest in frustration and he just looked at her like she was crazy until she started yelling,

"Don't you ever leave us Finn Hudson. You said you wouldn't and I believed you so don't abandon me and your son. Please don't fall in love with Quinn Fabray and go to her because life with her would be so much easier and you wouldn't have a kid to take care of." Finn just looked at her in bewilderment and asked,

"What are you talking about Rachel?"

"I had a nightmare that you left us for Quinn and I was stuck as a single mom raising our kid and trying out for plays but no one wanted me. Please don't ever do that to us Finn." Shouted at him and he just looked at her and honestly said,

"I won't." Then Rachel's eyes darkened and Finn looked at her in question. She darted towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Finn held in a smile as her pregnant belly rubbed against him. Suddenly, Rachel stood on her tiptoes and crashed her lips into his and Finn happily reciprocated. He slowly made his way to his bed and fell onto it in a crash and Rachel looked down at him laughing. She looked up and around his room and burst into another fit of laughter, "You have cowboy wallpaper?" Finn blushed but then smiled and said,

"Hell yeah, my dad picked it out when he found out my mom was pregnant so I asked for it to be put in my new room when we moved in with Burt and Kurt. Of course I got a bigger bed though." Finn said smiling up at her and reminiscing the time when he slept on that tiny twin bed. Rachel just looked at him adoringly then crashed her lips onto his again. Then, Finn slid his hands up her shirt and Rachel moaned but stopped herself and looked at him,

"Finn, I refuse to sleep with you when my best friend's in the next room and your parents are sleeping on the floor below us." Finn just smirked at her and then said,

"If you say so Rach." Pulling his hands out from under her top and lying them next to her. Rachel paused then grabbed his wrists,

"You are so lucky I'm horny right now and need you." Finn full on grinned at her and then started to kiss her again as she whispered, "We have to be quiet."

The two laid happily under the covers and Finn smiled at Rachel with her hair splayed across his chest. He looked down at her as she traced circles on his chest and he took at large breathe then asked,

"Will you be my girlfriend Rach?" She abruptly stopped her drawing and looked up at him in shock. He just smiled down at her confirming his question and Rachel stuttered out,

"Y-Yes." He beamed down towards her and kissed her, pulling her farther into his chest. She smiled taking in his scent, and they fell in a peaceful silence until Rachel asked,

"How'd you get your name Finn?" He looked down at her confused then said,

"Well my mom and dad loved the book Huckleberry Finn, and when my mom was pregnant my dad would read some of the story to my belly. He would call me Huckleberry Finn, sometimes and it eventually turned to Finn and apparently I always kicked when he said it so that became my name." Rachel smiled and told him how she was named after Friends. He laughed and the two grinned calmly then Rachel out of nowhere said,

"Chris." Finn stared at her puzzled so Rachel repeated it, "Chris." Finn still didn't understand watch she was talking about so Rachel pointed to her stomach and said, "Chris." Slowly Finn caught on and he beamed at her his eyes welling up,

"You want to name our son Chris? L-Like after my dad?" Rachel just nodded and Finn gave her a large kiss then moved down to her stomach and said, "Chris." A large kick hit his hand and Finn looked up at Rachel grinning ear to ear. He repeated it again and got the same reaction. After the tenth time Rachel just stared down in happiness and Finn still had that smirk on his lips. He realized he was probably annoying her so he looked up and pleading one more time and he whispered, "Chris," and felt another kick hit his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Awh who likes the name Chris? Did you like this chapter or did you hate it? Tell me whatever you think and I love and try to use all the suggestions you give me! Who's ready ready meeting the dads and apartment shopping next chapter? Love all you guys and don't stop reviewing(:<strong>


	8. Oh Daddy Dear

**I'm back guys!** **Seriously** **I don't know where time got to me, but before I knew it I hadn't updated in months! I'm so sorry and it won't ever happen again, I just got so caught up in cheer season and then finals, there was no time for writing a new chapter! But it's over and trust me I'll be updating much more often(: Anyway, I hope this cha****pter satisfies you and feel free to review all you like! Ideas are very warmly welcomed and I hope to be back very soon(:**

* * *

><p>Hauling the last suitcase into the trunk, Finn closed it, and waved to his mom and Burt at the door before getting into the car. As he started it up, he looked at Rachel smiling and took her hand in his, then put the car in reverse and started to drive away thinking about his time in Lima.<p>

Seriously, the last few days were awesome because having Rachel Berry as your girlfriend was so much better than just life with Rachel Berry. Now that they were dating, he could just surprise her out of nowhere and lean over for a kiss, or randomly wrap his arms around her waist and just get lost in her embrace. And they didn't have to go through that awkward moment anymore when they ran into an old friend, cause now they could just say 'this is my girlfriend or boyfriend'. Plus, he'd gotten sex every night so far, and let me tell you, pregnant sex was mind blowing. Except, maybe that was just sex with Rachel, but either way he knew it was the greatest thing ever and he would never get sick of it. Even if it was a little cute and funny when Rachel's stomach touched him, and he was kinda creeped out that his son might know the things he was doing to his mom. All he knew was that, the time they spent together was amazing.

He loved how his mom and Rachel had spent a day baking in the kitchen, and that his mom completely adored her. Or that she accompanied him to the football practice Coach Beiste had asked him to join and help with. His favorite though was how she died of laughter when he told her he used to make forts in the living room when he was in high school, and then informed him that they **had** to make one. It was so the best one he'd ever created and she loved it, then they had the greatest movie marathon ever inside of the beast fort they had made. He didn't want to leave Lima, because now that he was actually out of it, when he came back it was good to be home. Plus, he was now going somewhere that scared him shitless. They were traveling back to New York to meet Rachel's dads. He was bad enough as it is talking to parents, let alone two dads who's daughter he knocked up. Thinking about a guy doing that to the future daughters he wanted made him want to punch himself in the face. Sure, Rachel assured him that they'd love him, but she didn't know how bad he was at talking. Rachel was so much better at it, and she already knew his whole family before he even impregnated her. He on the other hand, always seemed to say the wrong things, and would get so nervous he'd start sweating. So then, he'd get awful armpit stains making him not want to raise his arms causing him to look more awkward than he already is. The only thing that would get him through this dinner was the reassuring comfort of Rachel, and the thought that tomorrow they'd be going to make sure Rachel approved of the apartment he wanted, and they might even go shopping for the nursery.

That was one thing that had him thinking lately, because honestly he had no idea where there son would be sleeping once he was born. Yes, he made sure the apartment he wanted had an extra room for a nursery, because he'd thought it'd be nice to have the kid stay over at his place sometimes, to give Kurt a break. But now that him and Rachel were dating that kind of messed up the plan. I mean, his girlfriend staying at his brother's apartment while he lived alone, that was just not right. Along with the fact that he wanted to be there every night to help raise Chris too, and could never let Rachel do that alone. However, he saw her viewpoints about the risk of them living together, and their relationship falling apart, leaving their son with parents who are hostile towards one another. He saw the kids whose parents were divorced, and though they'd never admit it, it was tough on them. Watching the two people who had created you, just suddenly stop loving each other, that was hard. So of course, he never wanted to let their kid go through that.

His mind wandered around more as he drove, and he looked over to his right and saw Rachel peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat. A huge grin broke out on his face, because seriously he was falling in love with this girl. He watched as she rustled in her sleep, placing a gentle hand on her stomach with a soft smile falling on her lips. Pride and adoration filled Finn, because he couldn't think of any other girl he'd like to be with than her. Glancing back towards the road, Finn turned on the radio softly to fill the silence. Once REO came on, he had to join in and he gently started singing to the music, but he stopped when Rachel moved in her seat. A frown appeared on her face and she opened her eyes to look at him,

"Why'd you stop singing?" She said quietly.

"I thought you were sleeping." Finn said cocking an eyebrow. A small smile finally played on her lips.

"I was, but it seems our son likes your singing just as much as I do, and he started kicking like a madman, waking me up."

"So why didn't you stop me when you woke up?" He questioned.

"Because I liked how peaceful and happy you looked. Plus, I like your singing best when you don't know I'm listening, you're always less embarrassed about it. Which by the way you have no reason to be." All Finn does is shake his head smirking, and taking Rachel's hand in his over the counsel. Slowly Rachel pulled her seat up, taking in her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Ugh, about 2 hours into Pennsylvania why?"

"Babies hungry." Rachel said giggling, and rubbing swirls on her belly.

"Next exit." Finn said nodding, and pulling Rachel's hand up to kiss it. She beamed up at him and they both shared a look of happiness, and Rachel thought of how she couldn't wait to start their family.

* * *

><p>6 hours and 7 pee breaks later, the couple drove their way through the familiar streets of New York, before making it to the outskirts. Butterflies started to make their way into Finn's stomach as their car drove closer and closer. Feeling his nerves, Rachel leaned across the seat, and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and recaptured his hand in hers. "Relax baby, you're going to be fine." She whispered soothingly, and he tried to smile as best he could. So many thoughts plagued his mind, different scenarios playing in his head of what could go wrong. Several images played in his mind of her fathers beating him up, then kicking him out and taking Rachel for themselves. Another one flashed of Rachel trying to convince her fathers he was a good guy, before realizing he wasn't and leaving him. However, what really scared him were the true possibilities. Like, him accidentally telling them their daughters awesome in bed, or making an awkward joke that neither of them find funny.<p>

Breaking him out of his thoughts, Rachel told him to turn right here. Slowly, he pulled into a quaint little neighborhood, filled with very beautiful colonial houses. After driving past several, she pointed to a house ahead, and Finn pulled the car in the driveway before turning it off. He took in the house in front of him, gazing at how pretty it was. Candles lit each window in the front, and a large stoned sidewalk lined a path to the door. A huge oak tree stood to the left of the open yard, complete with a small wooden swing hanging from a branch. His heart started to beat faster, with the realization that her fathers were right through that door.

"Finn it's going to be okay." Rachel said quietly, staring at Finn with her deep brown eyes.

His nerves seem to melt when he looked into her eyes. Nodding, he leaned down for a quick kiss, then pulled away, opening his door and running over to help Rachel out. She beamed down at him, and gladly took his help and turned into a fit of laughter when Finn bent down and placed huge kiss to her stomach then went to fetch the luggage. Rachel loudly protested from the steps as Finn insisted he got their suitcases and she stay. Finally rolling the last one up and locking the doors, he took her hand in his. The couple shared a look, before Rachel reached up and pressed the doorbell, hearing it chime.

A sudden skidding was heard from the other side of the door, then fumbling until it burst open revealing a middle-aged bald man with glasses and a sweater. Suddenly there's squealing and the man flings his arms around Rachel while she shouts, "Daddy!" The man rubs her back and squeezes her once more, then pulls back to look at Finn who's standing their awkwardly. A firm glare is held on his face, and he looks Finn up and down, like he's deciding if the size difference will be too much for when he beats Finn up. The boy gulps at the father and Rachel quickly intervenes, fearing for her boyfriend.

"Umm, daddy I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Finn." She says nervously, watching her father's movements and reactions to what she said.

"Boyfriend?" Leroy says harshly, clenching his fist angrily.

"Yes daddy, as of four days ago he is my boyfriend."

"I see well..." Rachel's dad pauses sticking a hand out towards Finn, "Hello Finn, it's good we're finally meeting the guy who got our daughter pregnant and is now dating her." With that, he shakes Finn's hand, sending a firm grip causing Finn to wince in pain.

Carefully he takes his hand back, nodding fearfully. Rachel stands between the two terrified and she coughs to break the face off going on. Once the stare-down stops, Leroy widens the door, letting the couple bring in their stuff, all the while never stopping his eye contact with Finn. The pair turn around once more to look at him while he states,

"Rachel, show Finn your room and bring your luggage up there. Once you're rested and ready, you two come down for dinner so we can talk." She nods shouting hi to her dad in the kitchen, and planting a kiss on her daddy's cheek. Then she takes Finn's hand and he follows nervously behind, feeling her daddy's eyes burning into his back.

She turns to the third door on the right and opens it showing Finn her childhood room. Inwardly chuckling to himself, he sets their bags down, and looks at the bright yellow walls lined with Broadway posters. On the bed lay dozens of stuffed animals and the whole innocence of the room just makes him like Rachel Berry even more. She turns to him embarrassed,

"I'm sorry, it's so awful I know, but I liked it when I was 12." Her cheeks reddening, Finn only grins down and pulls her into his embrace, and places a kiss on her hair.

"I think it's totally adorable." He mumbles, and then leans back only to go down and give her a real kiss. She moans a little into his mouth but stops.

"You don't know how difficult it is going to be refraining from you in my parent's house." She says groaning, and Finn nods agreeing.

"Yeah, but I want to make a good impression, so ravishing you while your dads are on the floor below us won't make them too happy. I already got the dart of getting you pregnant." He says, but Rachel stares at him so he stops talking.

"Hey, I know you don't have the best circumstances, but if I love you, then in the end my fathers will like you too."

"Well your dad didn't seem too happy with me already, but I guess it's expected. I will just have to trust you that it gets better." Rachel beams enthusiastically, giving Finn a huge kiss for that then stops to talk sternly.

"Now, I'm going to shower and you are going to rest your eyes because I can tell you're tired. Then when I'm done you can hop in, and then we will go down together." She says turning around.

"I'll miss showering with you babe." Finn states jokingly, and smacks her butt while she walks away. Rachel sends him a disapproving look but he just smiles until she's in the bathroom. Finally, feeling his body's exhaustion, Finn launches himself on the bed over all the stuffed animals and is asleep in a matter of seconds.

His palms are sweating more than ever before, and he can feel the moisture building between his arms and shirts. Luckily, Rachel suggested he wear the dark colored button up, because it's less likely to show stains. Now, though he doesn't think it will help as he sits in the dining room next to Rachel, staring at her dads before them. The meal is completely silent, only with the clatters of knives and forks, while they cut up their food. Finn thinks they are just torturing him, because from what he's heard Rachel and her fathers always talk. So, she's pretty much just as stunned as he is, and can't help but hate the quietness of the dinner. Her dad seems to be a little more warming to Finn, but not much, and come on can either of them take their eyes of her boyfriend and give him some time to breathe? Literally, Rachel thinks they maybe looked away twice, it was like they were judging him by his table manners. As she finished her last bite, she looks over to see Finn doing the same. He sets his silverware down slowly, and looks up to see her dads staring at him once again. Averting their looks, Finn turns to his side and smiles at Rachel, who grins taking his hand under the table. When the pair looks back towards the Berrys he swears that made them more angry. Rachel coughs to break the silence, and it seems to be a secret signal for the fathers to start talking because right after, Leroy begins to speak.

"So Finn, were you never taught about the proper use of contraceptives? Didn't your dad tell you to always respect women and you know always use protection?"

"Daddy!" Rachel shouts, squeezing Finn's hand in hers, but he only shakes his head and squeezes back ready to start the war.

"No Rach, it's fine he's right." He starts and Leroy nods still glaring, "Umm, Mr. Berry my father died when I was a baby and my mom raised me. N-not that that's an excuse but I'd just like to get that out there. And as for the protection, yeah that was a stupid reckless thing of me to do, and I'm really sorry about what I did to your daughter but I can't regret what has come out of it."

"I see, so you're glad you ruined Rachel's future?" Hiram asks this time.

"No!" Finn shouts forcefully startling everyone. He reddens in embarrassment but keeps going, "I know Rachel's destined to be a star, and I'm not happy I slowed down her process to fame. But you of all people should know that nothing's going to stop her, so I don't find her future ruined just postponed." Leroy and Hiram seem taken aback by the answer, and a huge grin breaks out on Rachel's face, but it's only for a second until the questioning begins again.

"We do believe in our daughter 100%, but don't forget you are going to have a child playing in the mix." Hiram adds, and Finn shakes his head understanding before Leroy starts, "Have you even thought about the responsibility you are taking on? You are going to have a baby to take care of, feed, lose sleep with, how do you plan on doing that son? Cause I don't see you being capable of that." Rachel gawks at her dad, and starts to talk but Finn stops her.

"Well, I actually just earned my degree in musical education so I've been applying to several places. Also, I have two jobs right now for support, and to pay for medical bills and all the baby needs. It may not seem like it but, I'm prepared for my son and I'm ready to take care of the child I created." Finn finishes. The dads look at each other and share a look, so Rachel and Finn prepare for a long speech. Leroy coughs then sternly starts to talk,

"You ruined my babies life, and for that I will never repay you. I don't like you, because I don't think you are good enough for my daughter. She deserves the world and frankly you're not it. However, we can't stop what happened and family is what's important so I will deal with you for the sake of my future grandson. Just know that, I hate you."

"Daddy!" Rachel screeches and her dad holds his hand to stop her, but she stands up to start to yell. Finn grabs her arm and Rachel pauses to look down at his eyes, which show complete sincerity in them. She freezes and waits for him to talk.

"Rach." He says pleading her to stop and sit down, she sighs and nods, plumping back down in the chair. Finn rubs her arm soothingly, then let's out a heavy breathe when he turns towards her dads once again and begins.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, I understand why you hate me, really. And honestly, I agreed with you when you said I'm not good enough for Rachel. She's perfect, so so talented and beautiful, and I will never be able to give her what she deserves. You have to know though, that I will do whatever it takes to give her and my son the perfect life. They're my world, and I will protect them and won't ever let anything hurt them. I'm gonna make mistakes, and I'm not perfect, but I love her. I'm in love with her and there's nothing you can do that's gonna stop me from spending the rest of my life with her."

He swears he catches tears in Rachel's eyes when he looks down at her. She clasps his hand, leaning into his side and taking in his lovely scent. Leroy and Hiram sit shocked, taking in the words they just heard. The husbands seem to share the same thought and also take the other's hand in their grasp. Suddenly, something softens in both their eyes while they watch Rachel stare at the boy in the chair next to her. They'd anticipated this, knowing there'd be a time when they'd have to give her up. However actually watching your daughter fall in love was terrifying. Knowing she had a new man in her life that would always protect her, shower her with unconditional love, and fill in the spots so she no longer needed you. That was the exact look Rachel sported, one of pure adoration and Finn sent the same down to her with both of them forgetting about the parents across the table. Now, a tear tickled down Leroy's face and he quickly wiped it away not wanting the couple to know they'd touched him.

Once Finn leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's head, pulling her into his side lovingly, Hiram and Leroy stood up to address them. Signaling that they should stand up, Rachel in Finn unwrapped from one another's arms, and pushed their chairs back. Slowly, Finn watched as Rachel's parents moved to the other side of the table and stood before them. Just then, Leroy outstretched his hand towards Finn, who took it willingly also. Firmly, they shook and then Finn switched and gave Hiram one too who even softly smiled at the boy. Silently Rachel did a cheer, and the intensity of the evening disappeared as Leroy began to speak,

"I may not approve of what you did to our daughter, and it's going to take me a while to forgive you. However, I respect you for what you are doing. Not most men would be standing here in your position, taking responsibility and for that I will forever be grateful." Finn nods at him, a smile forming on his lips. Leroy ponders something, and once again looks at the couple before him, then up to his husband, then back again. "You know I love Rachel more than anything in the world, and I'd do anything to see her happy. To my disappointment I can't choose who she falls in love with, and while I watch her, I know she's slowly falling love with you. Her eyes show the same worship I have for my soul mate, and I know when you get that, there's no stopping her. So, I'm asking you to take care of her. I know she's a handful at times, but whatever you do don't give up on her, because she's truly amazing. Now, there's one thing I have left to say," Leroy pauses sternly taking a long breathe then walking forward and wrapping Finn in his arms. "Welcome to the family."

Later that night, Hiram gets up from bed to go get a glass of water. He looks down at the man lying in bed next to him, and still can't believe how lucky he got. Mindlessly he walks through the hall to the kitchen and fetches himself a glass of water. While he sits by the counter and sips his drink, he hears the TV sound flooding through the house. Placing the cup in the dishwasher, he wanders down to the living room, but pauses when he catches someone inside. Slowly, he rounds the corner and stops in awe at the view before him. A blanket is splayed across the floor, and then leaning against the couch is Finn and Rachel. She's lying in between his legs, with her head resting on his chest, fast asleep. Finn smiles down at her, and continues to rub circles on her stomach. When he looks up at the TV he catches sight of Hiram who stands staring down at the two of them. Finn sends a soft smirk to him, and he just nods towards the two placing a hand over his heart then turns and leaves the room.

When he gets back to the room, and lies back in bed Leroy adjusts and cuddles to his form. Hiram sniffles lightly not realizing he was crying. Leroy hears it and opens his eyes to look at his husband who just shakes his head and pulls Leroy into him. They lay together until Hiram mumbles, "We're giving our baby to good hands." Then the two softly fall asleep blissfully thinking of how much their daughter has grown up.

* * *

><p>The first thing she thinks when she wakes up is how comfortable and awesome it is to sleep in Finn's arm. Like she could never get sick of it, and his body is where she is meant to be for the rest of her life. After a while of basking in Finn cuddling her, she shifts and let's her eyes flutter open to see Finn staring down at her. His lazy morning eye beam towards her and his infamous smirk appears when he sees her wake. She can't help but giggle at how adorable they look, and places a hand to his cheek, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.<p>

"Good morning." She mumbles, pulling the covers over her more and stretching her body out.

"Hello beautiful." Finn says back, pulling Rachel back into his side, which she tries to protest but she knows she can't say no. As she looks up into his eyes and sees his smiles, Rachel knows she will never be able to refuse him. And if their son get's that smile and dimples, forget about it. Hell, if she could say no to Finn they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Laying a hand on his chest, she takes in his intoxicating scent and he grins down at her showing her how much he adores her. She still can't believe that someone actually looks at her that way, and honestly cannot comprehend how Finn Hudson is the one who loves her. They're having a baby together and never did she imagine this was her future, or that she'd be so happy with it. The dream she had last night said it all, and Rachel basked in the memory of how awesome it sounded.

_Rachel pulled the keys out of her purse carefully, and put them into the lock revealing a lovely apartment before her. The kitchen to the right wafted of dinner being cooked, and the fridge inside sported dozens of pictures and kid's drawings and awards. Kicking her shoes off, Rachel turned to throw her keys into the bowl but stopped to gaze at the picture frame sitting on the desk. There she was in a beautiful white wedding down, and standing right next to her was Finn Hudson, his face showing pure and utter pride, proving how happy he was to have made Rachel his wife. Her eyes moved the bottom if the picture, and who was positioned in front of the newlyweds. Sporting the same half-sided smile and dimples, a mop-headed replica of his father grinned towards the camera, and was probably the cutest 3 year-old she had ever seen. _

_On command, there was a pounding from down the hall, and Rachel set down the picture to look up and see Christopher in the flesh charging towards her. Skidding to a halt before her, there was a loud incoherent shout of 'Mommy!' and then he wrapped his arms and hugged her. She squeezed the boy back and finally looked down to notice her ever-growing stomach. Just then another pair of footsteps came through the home and she let go of her son to find her handsome husband coming to engulf her in his arms. Rachel smiled into him, and leaned up for a kiss which Finn reciprocated happily then placed one on her stomach too. The boys seemed to fall into their simple habits and Finn went into the kitchen to finish up dinner, while Chris dragged her into their living room to rattle off stories about all his crazy kindergarten tales. Sitting on the couch, Rachel noticed how awesome the two Tony's looked on the fire place. Just then dinner started and the couple gathered to listen to their son talk more, and Finn chatted about how the kids were today in his class. _

Eventually Rachel woke up, but her mood hadn't changed from how beautiful the dream was. Their home was pretty and appeared to have memories of raising Chris in it, with the happiness of welcoming a new child soon. Both she and Finn had reached their dreams, and they'd gotten married and were carrying their lives on together. Nothing could've been more perfect, and while she thought about the vision of future, Finn noticed her look and broke her daydream.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing, really just a dream." She answered quietly and smiled up at him.

"What was it about?"

"Just the future." Rachel said quickly, and scooted over as Finn got out of bed to throw on a shirt. She sat up and ran her hands over her stomach, trying to get herself out of bed, and watched as Finn got ready.

"So I see you want me in it." Finn said slyly as he was walking towards the bedroom door.

"Now how can you be so sure Mr. Full of himself?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you mumbled my name in your sleep." He responded smirking, before running out the door and closing it leaving an embarrassed Rachel to get ready for the day ahead.

The breakfast was much smoother than the dinner, that's for sure. Her dads actually held a meaningful conversation, they asked him about his aspirations in life, and where he was thinking of teaching. After the meal, the pair got ready to leave, and Rachel started to cry about leaving her parents. Once Finn had calmed her down, she gave them both a hug and kiss, and Finn exchanged two firm handshakes, and even one hug from Hiram. The men told him to take care of her, and find a good place to raise their grandson before Rachel and Finn closed the door and got into the car. Pulling out of the driveway, they waved goodbye and then started towards the city to really plan out where their life was going.

XXXX

There were three choices, and Rachel hated the first two. Sure, Finn understood that she wanted the perfect place for their kid to grow up in. Except, she hadn't seen some of the places Finn had been taken to before, because seriously some of them were just disgusting. Plus, the things she hated about them were just things she was choosing to be bad. Like this one has an extra bedroom, 'but what if I have guests or maybe we have another kid.', but no that's just too many rooms for Chris to get lost in. Or, the kitchen's too large and I like my cooking space tight and together for easy baking. By the end of the second tour Finn is exhausted, and he can tell the realtor was about to strangle Rachel by her own two hands. Their fate was resting on the third apartment, which was the priciest of one's but Finn loved it and was crossing his fingers Rachel did too or else he was out of luck on a place to live and help raise his son.

The elevator opened into the hall, and they walked out to find the apartment. Their hands intertwined and Finn smiled at Rachel, because so far so good, she hadn't criticized the elevator or hallways yet which was a good sign. Once they reach the doorway, the woman jingled her keys and opened the door, which the pair walked through and Finn holds his breath looking at Rachel for her reaction. His heart stopped though when she said nothing, she just gazed around wide-eyed, which Finn didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She starts to wander off done the halls, to look at the living room and everything else. When she makes it to the extra bedroom, she stops to look around. Finn and the lady stand at the door fearfully and confused, waiting for Rachel to say something. After an eternity, she turns around to look at them, and they notice the tear tracks down her eyes. Finn starts to say something, but she stops him by launching herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Stumbling backwards, he pulls her into him startled, and squeezes back still waiting for Rachel to say something. Sniffling, she untangles herself from Finn and looks at him with red-rimmed eyes, then finally speaks softly.

"It's perfect Finn." He beams at her, and leans down for a quick peck, then she pulls back and takes his hand, starting to tear up while she speaks again. "This is where we are going to raise our son. I see him taking his first steps in the living room, and us rocking him in the nursery running on no sleep. He's going to sit at the counter after school while I make him a snack and he tells me about his day. This is our future Finn and its perfect."

All Finn can do is smile and stare back into her eyes, because it is what he wants and he can see it too. A life with Rachel and their son, 5 months ago he would've been disgusted by this and probably in some random person's car waking up from a hangover. Little did he know, he was going to make his greatest mistake ever, by sleeping with Rachel Berry. Just then there was a light cough, and the pair came back to reality to look at the realtor smiling and nodding their heads ready to sign for this apartment.

* * *

><p>Finn wasn't one for shopping, Rachel knew that and he knew that, so finding stuff for his apartment was proving to be very difficult. They'd been to like five other stores, and everything was either too expensive or not right. So now, they were searching yet another store, with Rachel about to set a rage of hormones at him for being such a pain. They roamed the aisles until they landed to the beds, which Finn was about to pass easily, however Rachel stopped him.<p>

"Finn, you need a new bed." She said irritated. He rolled his eyes but made his way towards her, and she intertwined their fingers while they walked through the different beds.

"My bed in Ohio is just fine Rach." He says whining, while she looks at the price tag to one and he coughs, cause he cannot afford that. She seems to think the same thing, because she walks on and he breathes a heavy sigh of relief until she turns toward him.

"Yes Finn, but it's in OHIO. We can't take the difficulty of moving it, plus we need a place to sleep when we visit your family." Finn shakes his head, realizing once again she is way smarter than him, but frustration hits him when he notices he's going to have to cough up more money than he has.

"Babe, you're right." Rachel smiles satisfied but he keeps going, "But, with Chris coming we can't spend that much, I'm totally cool with a twin bed like my dorm room." Suddenly as he says that, something changes in Rachel, and he watches as her eyes go from chocolate to dark brown with anger. He doesn't know what he said, but he's in the doghouse because she doesn't even address him after that and just goes off to look at more beds. Frustrated he stops behind her and takes her hand to spin her around. When she's turned around Rachel looks at him as if nothing is wrong, and just smiles up at him.

"Honey, what about this one?" She asks sweetly, gesturing to the king sized frame behind them. Shaking his head, Finn looks at her in complete confusion.

"Uhh Rach, I told you I don't need a big bed."

"Yes, but the bed has to be big enough for the both of us." Rachel says nodding, over emphasizes the last word in the sentence. Eyebrows knitted together, Finn just stares at her in complete and utterly puzzled. "Cause you know I don't enjoy you kicking in the middle of the night, so I need lots of room after we go to bed." She adds once more, trying to get him to comprehend what she is saying. Then just like that it dawns on him, and his eyes light up like its Christmas morning. Stuttering he starts to speak,

"Y-you mean you're gonna live with me?" Rachel shakes her head up and down, confirming. Suddenly, Finn wraps her in his arms, giving her a huge kiss then pulls back with teary eyes. "W-Why?" He asks giddily.

"Because I realized how crazy our idea of raising a newborn in two different places was, and I really didn't want to start Chris' life with a divorced parent's lifestyle. And when I saw that apartment, I just knew it was where WE were going to raise our son, and go through life together there. Plus, living with my hot and sexy boyfriend sounds pretty fricken awesome." Finn smooches her once more after that, then starts to walk around more, the idea of finding furniture for his _and_ Rachel's home not nearly as bad anymore.

To say the shopping had gone well after that was an understatement, somehow when Finn knew that him and Rachel were going to be sharing the apartment, millions of ideas opened up in his mind, along with his wallet becoming much more lenient. Surprisingly they agreed on most things, and buying everything had gone smoothly, and setting up the furniture delivery dates had gone down without a hitch. Planning the paint had been another story though, because Finn did not want any normal paint colors. Off white, and burgundy were out of the question, but bright orange and neon green were completely acceptable for their living room. Eventually though, she had broken him down like always with her whispering what she would do to him later that night. She was exhausted by the end of the day, and Finn had to carry her sleeping body up to Kurt's where they were staying until everything was moved into _their_ apartment.

* * *

><p>Two hours later after a very successful nap, they'd ordered Chinese for dinner which Rachel was on her way to pick up now. To her surprise, Finn had actually let her venture by herself since he was too enwrapped in the Call of Duty game him and Sam were having. So, now she walked happily to the take out place watching as the people walked past her, content and pleased with how her life was going.<p>

As she walked into the restaurant, the smells of almond chicken and fried rice wafted through, and she realized just how hungry her and the baby were. Placing her hands on her stomach, she walked forward and the man smiled at her, taking her name and running back to get her food. Grinning, Rachel looked around the place, and all the families imagining her future and everything that it would hold. The man brought back her food and she started to pay and thank him when someone broke her out of her trance, and she spun around when she heard her name.

"Rachel!" The person looked her body up and down then questioned, "Wait, Rachel?" Putting a hand on her stomach she awkwardly smiled then said,

"Mercedes, how about a cup of coffee?"

The walk was uncomfortable, as both girls stood side by side, waiting for the other to start talking. Neither said a word until a block later at the cafe, where Rachel sat sipping her hot chocolate and Mercedes drank her latte. How was she supposed to face this topic?

Mercedes had been her best friend in high school, like she told her everything, but once college hit and she went to NYU while Mercedes chose Julliard, they'd grown apart. Then Kurt came along, and well their bond was just too strong so they immediately became best friends, and Mercedes was slowly forgotten along with all the other high school friends.

Except, now they sat two years since they'd last spoken and Rachel's stomach was the giant white elephant in the room that neither wanted to bring it up just quiet yet. Finally, Rachel coughed to startle Mercedes, then began to speak.

"So, it's been a while. How have you been?" Mercedes looked at her with a puzzled look, but then smiled to start to speak.

"Yeah it's been a couple years. I've been good, just graduated last month and now I'm trying to you know get in the business and sign a record deal. What about you?"

"Great, I actually just graduated NYU with honors and am going to try for Broadway." Rachel answered quickly, avoiding the topic that needed to be faced. Mercedes just nodded her head, not wanting to ask any questions. So the silence hit again, until Rachel spoke once more. "So, how's your family been?"

"Really good, my mom and dad just celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary and uhh Michael just got engaged."

"Oh that's so exciting I'm glad for him. Do you like your future sister-in-law?" Rachel asked excitedly, truly happy for the brother that used to be like her own.

"Yeah, she's a really nice girl, you would've approved. A nurse major from New Hampshire, fits in our family perfectly." Mercedes finishes, then takes another sip of her coffee while Rachel stares back at her. Sighing, she pats her stomach fondly then looks at Mercedes with serious eyes and points to her stomach.

"So I guess you're wondering about this aren't you?" Setting her cup down, Mercedes nods to Rachel, then down at her empty left hand and back up to her eyes as Rachel sighs before starting to talk again. "Well, it wasn't planned if that's what you were wondering," Mercedes just takes in the information shocked at how crazy this situation was.

If she was told in high school that Rachel Berry would have an unplanned pregnancy, and they wouldn't be friends, she would never have believed you. But, that's where she was and she still couldn't grasp the conversation they were having. Rachel became quiet and waited for Mercedes to ask the questions she knew was coming. Finally speaking up Mercedes said,

"Who?" Casting her eyes downward, Rachel avoided her gaze and took in a breathe before calmly saying,

"Finn Hudson." Mercedes nearly choked on her coffee, and coughed when she heard the name come out of Rachel's mouth. Because, well Finn was famous in the colleges around here, she wasn't even in the "cool" crowd, and even she knew who he was, and she went to a completely different school! So, yeah she'd heard about the legendary Finn knocking up a girl, and she was not surprised. Hooking up with that many girls, the odds are going to have it, but not once did she think Rachel Berry was the girl who he would be having a child with.

"Finn? Wow Rach didn't know you knew him." Mercedes says stunned.

"Oh believe me, I didn't." Rachel says chuckling, "But, whatever people say about him isn't even close to being true. He's sweet, loving, and never once backed down from the idea of becoming an unplanned father. Which is why we're now dating and going to move in together to raise our baby." She finishes and watches as her old friend takes in the information. Anxiously she waits for Mercedes reply while she ponders on the information. Finally a small smirk forms on Mercedes lips which breaks out into a huge grin when she leaps up to pull Rachel into a huge hug.

"Congratulations Rachel! I'm truly happy for you." Rachel squeezes back and suddenly the ice and intensity between them melts away, the old bond between them coming right back. They sit back down excitedly to finish their drinks when Mercedes says, "So tell me, is Finn really that awesome in bed?" Which earns a smack from Rachel who just chuckles, but then they both fall silent until Mercedes leans in hinting for a real answer.

"Best I've had every single time." Rachel says quietly and the girls die and talk about all the things they missed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? Was Mercedes good? Did Rachel's dads react wrongly? Review review review and tell me(: And if you give me suggestions I will try to incorporate them. Special thanks to emiiix for getting me back on track and giving ideas(: See you next chapter!<strong>

**P.S. Who's loving the finchel right now? Finn's proposal was to die for, along with Lea's solo. Don't forget about I Just Can't Stop Loving You..I cried, those two will be the death of me.  
><strong>


End file.
